Omae Dattanda
by Shunou
Summary: Lewat potret-potret itu, mereka terhubung. Saling menemukan, saling membutuhkan. Akankah ia melihat sosok itu lagi? Ia takut, sungguh, karena sosok itu tak pernah nyata dalam dunianya./ [sasuke sakura]
1. Chapter 1

Omae Dattanda (It was You)

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

[the tittle is taken from one of Kishidan song, Omae dattanda]

.

Sinar matahari pagi di musim semi menerobos masuk melewati jendela lebar sebuah gedung galeri foto di pinggiran kota Konoha yang ramai. Seorang gadis dengan headset di kedua telinganya berbalik sejenak untuk memandang awan yang berarak dari balik jendela saat merasakan kulit langsatnya tertimpa cahaya hangat matahari. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang kemerahan. Ia selalu menyukai cahaya matahari musim semi.

Pandangan gadis itu kembali terarah pada foto-foto yang ditata rapi berjajar di sepanjang dinding koridor galeri itu. Foto-foto hasil karya fotografer kondang, baik mereka yang sudah almarhum atau karya fotografer yang tengah laris manis. Matanya dengan cermat mengamati satu per satu deretan foto yang menggugahnya untuk sekedar berdecak kagum. Lamat-lamat gadis itu berjalan, seolah ia memiliki berjam-jam waktu senggang untuk dihabiskan di galeri itu. Nyatanya, ia harus menghadiri salah satu mata kuliah paling memuakkan baginya pagi itu. Ia hanya punya – gadis itu melirik jam tangan _pink _yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya sekilas – dua jam untuk hengkang dari galeri itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah foto yang tampak sangat menarik perhatiannya. Di antara deretan foto-foto yang menampakkan model-model yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa dan hasil editan program komputer yang mendominasi deretan itu, gadis bermata _emerald_ jernih itu menemukan satu foto yang tampak lain. Foto yang tengah dipandangi gadis itu bukanlah foto yang tampak 'wah' dengan teknik-teknik tingkat tinggi, atau model yang sangat cantik dan memesona, bukan. Foto itu hanya menampilkan potret seorang gadis bertudung dari arah samping yang tengah berdiri di trotoar jalan yang ramai lalu lalang pejalanan kaki – memandang dengan hampa. Daun-daun ginkgo yang berguguran mendominasi _background_ foto itu. Sekali lagi, bukan karena teknik sang fotografer yang memang patut diacungi jempol, tapi karena dalam foto itu, foto berukuran kecil – tak lebih besar dari foto-foto di kanan-kirinya – itu mampu menunjukkan jutaan emosi di dalamnya.

Ia merasakan adanya kesepian dalam ekspresi alami objek foto itu. Sekaligus hangatnya musim gugur, ketenangan saat melihat hamparan keemasan daun ginkgo, dan ia merasakan ketegaran dalam diri gadis itu. Sendiri di tengah keramaian. Sang fotografer hanya memfokuskan objek pada gadis itu, membuat para pejalan kaki lain nampak buram. Dan tak salah jika sang fotografer menamai hasil jepretannya itu hanya dengan satu kata, seolah mampu mewakili segalanya. Kamu. Entah apa maksud sang fotografer menamai fotonya dengan kata 'Kamu'. Mungkin untuk mewakili satu gurat penantian yang terpapar jelas dari wajah sendu gadis itu, gadis yang berdiri diam di tepi jalan, berhenti dari rotasi sekelilingnya. Seolah ia menunggu seseorang. Atau mungkin 'Kamu' sebagai ungkapan perasaan sang fotografer itu sendiri. Menatap 'Kamu' yang tengah kesepian di keramaian.

Satu yang dirasakan gadis _emerald_ itu, ia merasa pernah melihat pemandangan seperti yang ada dalam foto itu. Matanya yang jernih berhenti tepat di label yang ada di bawah bingkai sederhana foto itu. Label kecil berisi judul dan nama fotografer.

_Kamu. In memorial : _Vanadium

Dengan segera gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya rapat-rapat. Inisial, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya nama samaran. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Vanadium, sepertinya ia tak asing dengan nama itu. Dan, hm, satu tanda tanya besar dalam otaknya. Vanadium itu pria atau wanita?

.

"Dari mana saja kau? Untung hari ini dosennya tidak datang!"

Gadis _emerald_ itu meringis lebar, sekaligus berusaha menghindari tatapan mengerikan gadis blonde yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi sahabat karibnya. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan catatan kuliahnya dan diktat tebal dari tas kanvas yang disandang di bahunya sedari tadi. Sakura Haruno, satu nama indah yang tertulis di sampul buku catatan gadis _emerald_ itu.

Gadis blonde di sampingnya terus menekuk wajahnya kesal – setengah iri sebenarnya. "Tahu begini aku tidak perlu datang terburu-buru!" protesnya dengan suara rendah.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Kau memang tidak beruntung," canda Sakura dengan suara tawa renyahnya.

Sahabat blondenya, aka Ino Yamanaka, dengan setengah kesal menyodok Sakura dengan sikunya. "Huuu, payah!" cibirnya seraya kembali melanjutkan tugas dari dosennya.

Sakura masih tergelak, membuat Ino yang sudah tidak menekuk wajahnya kembali menyodoknya, kali ini lebih keras. "Aaaaww!"

"Kau harus traktir aku makan siang hari ini. _End of story_…" Sakura mendelik dengan mulut setengah terbuka, "_and no complain, Miss,_" sambung Ino cepat sebelum Sakura sempat membantahnya.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas, mengangkat bahunya sekilas. _No other options_, kalau ia tidak mau sahabatnya ini mengacuhkannya sepanjang hari yang bakal sibuk ini.

"Haaah…"

.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau sepagian ini?" Ino menunjuk muka Sakura dengan sendoknya. Mata _baby blue_nya menyipit, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

Sakura menelan makanan yang baru dikunyahnya. "Galeri," jawabnya singkat.

"Galeri? Galeri apa? Seni? Kemana perginya rasionalitasmu itu?" tanyanya beruntun seraya mengangkat sebelah alis.

Sakura menghentikan suapannya. "Ada yang salah dengan seni?" tanyanya tanpa menghilangkan nada sarkatik dalam bicaranya.

Ino mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Hanya terdengar bukan kau saja."

Sakura mencibir. "Seaneh Ino Yamanaka yang tidak bergosip seharian kah?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya. "Aku punya berita baru," ucapnya mengalihkan topik, membuat Sakura menelan ludahnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan sambil bergumam tak jelas. "Baru kubilang…"

"Ck, dengarkan dulu," potong Ino sambil berdecak. "Kali ini kau tidak akan menyesal mendengarnya."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Memangnya sejak kapan ia peduli dengan gosip-gosip dan berita terhangat dari Ino? Dan lagi, apa urusannya dengan dirinya? Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tanpa sadar, mengundang Ino untuk melanjutkan deretan kata-katanya yang tampak nyaris bobol dari mulutnya.

"Aku bahkan belum membagi info ini pada teman-teman _gosip-murahan_ku yang lain. Kau harus bangga dengan itu!"

Tentu saja Ino tidak mengatakan _gosip murahan _dalam kata-katanya. Tidak mungkin, karena gosip sudah menjadi separuh rutinitas hidupnya, sepanjang ia bernafas. Dan tentu saja, Sakura yang kesal seenaknya menambahkan kata-kata itu selama Ino bercuap-cuap tentang menggerutu dalam hati, sementara Ino terus melanjutkan ocehannya tanpa memerdulikan Sakura yang memasang wajah suntuk.

"Kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha kan? Ah, sudah tentu. Pria tampan, berbakat dan kaya seperti dia. Oh, Sasuke!"

Koreksi Sakura kalau ia salah. Ino menyebut nama Sasuke-apalah-itu dengan mata berbinar, intonasi suara yang terdengar sangat mendamba dan memuja. Sakura menghela napas jengah. Nyaris memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ditelannya saat melihat Ino memajukan bibirnya, hendak mencium layar ponselnya sendiri. Sakura memandang karibnya dengan tatapan... jijik. Mencium ponsel? Oh, sepertinya Ino sudah tidak laku lagi di kalangan mahasiswa universitasnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud dan kau membuat segalanya semakin membingungkan dengan ritual aksi-memuja-manusia-bak-dewa-mu itu. Hentikan, oke?"

Ino berdecak kesal, setengah hati menurunkan ponselnya dari bibirnya yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

"Aku cerita pun kau tidak akan dengarkan, kan?"

"Nah itu sudah tahu!" Sakura memukul meja di depannya pelan, memutar bola matanya sebal.

"Tapi kau harus tahu!"

Sakura memasang wajah tak-percaya-nya menanggapi sikap Ino. "Dan aku tidak harus mendengarkan, _right_?"

Ino merucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau harus mendengarkanku, sampai tuntas!" tandasnya dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"_Whatever_!" Sakura memutar bola matanya lagi, entah yang keberapa hari ini.

"_Good_!" Ino menarik napas panjang, bagaikan seorang penyanyi opera yang hendak menyanyikan nada-nada tinggi yang mencengangkan. "Jadi, ternyata Sasuke selama sebulan ini sudah…"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah duduk manis di depan sahabatnya selama dua jam ke depan mendengar ocehannya tentang Sasuke-blabla dan gosip-gosip tentangnya. _Memangnya siapa sih Sasuke itu?_

.

Sakura menyempatkan diri kembali untuk sekedar menengok galeri foto yang tadi pagi didatanginya. Sore yang ramai di jalan Konoha, kontras dengan keadaan galeri yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengunjungi galeri terpencil itu.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke deret foto yang tadi pagi didatanginya, berniat melanjutkan pengamatannya dari foto karya Vanadium yang tadi pagi dilihatnya. Walaupun berkali-kali melihatnya, Sakura tetap tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berdecak kagum.

Hampir dua jam Sakura menghabiskan sorenya di galeri itu, dan hanya segelintir foto yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Sakura memang bukan orang yang tahu banyak tentang seni, ditambah lagi dirinya memang payah dalam seni. Namun, apresiasinya terhadap seni memang tinggi. Sakura bisa dengan jelas memilih mana yang benar-benar seni yang indah. Bukan berarti foto-foto yang dipajang di galeri ini merupakan karya yang tidak indah, bukan. Hanya saja, dari sekian banyak foto, hanya beberapa yang mampu menyentuh perasaan Sakura. Seolah pesan dan emosi sang fotografer benar-benar mencapai hati para pengamatnya.

Sakura tengah memandangi satu foto terakhir – yang nampaknya baru dipasang beberapa waktu lalu – saat seseorang mengagetkannya dari belakang.

"Kau tertarik dengan foto itu, Nona?"

Sakura berbalik – setengah kaget sebenarnya, kemudian buru-buru tersenyum pada pria tua yang menyapanya.

"Begitulah," jawabnya sopan.

Pria tersebut memilih berdiri di samping Sakura, ikut mengamati foto yang juga menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Foto ini baru kudapat tadi pagi dan langsung kupasang." Dari kata-kata pria itu, Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa pria itulah pemilik galeri itu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk sembari terus menatap lekat foto bertemakan musim semi itu. Foto yang indah, menenangkan. Lagi-lagi Sakura berdecak kagum melihatnya. Diliriknya label di bawah foto itu. Masih belum bernama. Hanya ada label judul foto itu. Masih. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Vanadium?" gumamnya.

Pria berkemeja putih itu mengangguk. "Kau kenal dia, Nona?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya tertarik dengan karya-karyanya," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. "Ah, aku sudah tidak sopan. Haruno Sakura. Anda?" Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak pria itu berjabat tangan.

"Sawatari Gunma. Senang mengenalmu, Haruno." Pria itu membalas uluran tangan Sakura, tersenyum ramah. "Suka fotografi?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya malu. "Ah, tidak, Sawatari-san," jawab Sakura dengan suara rendah seraya meremas _cardigan_ biru mudanya gugup.

"Tapi sepertinya kau punya selera tinggi, ya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Kurasa Anda benar soal itu."

"Jadi, apa Vanadium ada dalam daftar favoritmu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Aku baru lihat dua karyanya. _Kamu_ dan _Masih_. Dan aku suka keduanya," jawab Sakura antusias sambil terus mengamati potret gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu.

"Apa kesanmu tentang foto satu ini?"

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Karya yang tidak muluk-muluk, sederhana, apa adanya dan bermakna. Aku seperti melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di sini. Gadis ini… Vanadium benar-benar memilih sudut yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kebingungan dalam ekspresi gadis itu."

"Dari mana kau bisa simpulkan gadis itu tengah kebingungan?"

"Hm, perhatikan saja cara gadis itu duduk, saling menautkan jemarinya erat, posisi lutut yang saling menempel dan sedikit meringkuk." _Seperti melihat diriku sendiri_, tambahnya dalam hati. "Menurutku sudut pengambilan dari samping seperti ini cocok dengan gadis itu. Kebingungan dalam rahasianya. Gadis itu tampak sangat misterius sepertinya." Sakura terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku juga suka fokus gambarnya. Hm, tipografi? Hm ya, aku suka."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu sendiri?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sawatari, bingung. "Maksudku pendapatmu tentang dia. Kurasa kau sudah bisa menduga gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang ada di karya musim gugur Vanadium."

"Eh?" Sakura mengembalikan tatapannya pada potret musim semi itu. Memang benar, gadis yang sama. Mengapa Sakura tak cepat menyadarinya? Masih dengan sikap rikuh yang sama, ekspresi hampa yang menyembunyikan berbagai perasaan, tergambar jelas dalam pandangan gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin gadis yang spesial. Mampu menarik perhatian seorang Vanadium. Sayang aku tidak kenal siapa itu Vanadium, aku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan gadis itu." Sakura tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gadis itu tampak menarik. Sepertinya ungkapan '_laut manapun selalu dalam_' cocok dengan gadis itu." Sakura terkekeh. "_She is nothing, but when you look closely there is something_." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Ah, aku banyak bicara rupanya."

Sawatari memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang… aneh. Ditambah dengan senyum mafhum, seolah ia tahu benar maksud tiap kalimat Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya sedikit heran.

"Kau benar-benar menggambarkan gadis itu dengan detail. Semudah kau menilai dirimu sendiri." Pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, tersenyum simpul, berusaha mencerna lebih jauh maksud ucapan pria yang baru dikenalnya itu. _Begitukah?_, batinnya.

"Vanadium benar-benar sosok fotografer jenius. Dengan _style_ fotografinya sendiri. Ia dan kebebasannya adalah gebrakan dalam dunia fotografi masa kini yang hanya sebatas materi."

Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap Sawatari lagi. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan topik mengenai Vanadium.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

Sawatari tersenyum simpul. "Ya, dan tak banyak yang tahu tentang dia."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia lebih suka bekerja di balik layar, tanpa orang tahu siapa dirinya." Sakura diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Bukan bermaksud sok misterius. Tapi memang, keaadannya membuatnya harus menyembunyikan identitasnya."

"Anda terdengar sangat dekat dengannya." Sakura memiringkan kepala. "Dan Anda terdengar sangat _respect_ padanya."

Sawatari mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu. Aku bangga padanya, bangga bisa mengenalnya." Satu senyum kembali menghiasa wajah tua Sawatari. "Kau tahu?" Sawatari mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menatap Sakura yang antusias mendengar ceritanya. "Dua karya yang baru dipasang di sini adalah karya lamanya. Kedua potret itu diambil sekitar tiga atau dua tahun lalu. Dan sekarang umurnya tak lebih dari 21 tahun."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya. "Wow. Muda sekali…"

Sawatari mengangguk membenarkan. "Itulah mengapa aku menyebutnya seorang fotografer jenius. Di usia semuda itu, karyanya sudah mampu mencengangkan fotografer papan atas."

"Anda juga kenal dengan gadis dalam objeknya?"

Kali ini Sawatari menggeleng, masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak dimengerti olehnya. "Aku hanya sekedar tahu cerita dibalik foto-fotonya, tidak sosoknya."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Segera ia tersadar. Ia sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam di galeri itu. Diliriknya jam tangan kesayangannya. Hampir jam tujuh malam. Sakura meringis dan refleks menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sawatari-san. Ah, menyenangkan sekali."

Sawatari tersenyum ramah. "Vanadium bisa hadir dalam hidupmu juga, Nona Haruno."

Sakura menatap Sawatari yang masih tersenyum ramah padanya dengan ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Apa maksudnya? Tapi Sakura tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan percakapan mereka karena Sakura tidak mau terlambat ke kafe tempatnya bekerja dan terpaksa memendam dalam-dalam pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan segera memasang karyanya yang lain dalam waktu dekat! Datanglah lain kali!"

.

"Kau tidak harus lembur hari ini, Sakura. Akan ada ujian kan minggu depan?" Seorang wanita berkemeja biru dengan segera menghentikan aktivitas Sakura yang tengah tekun mengelap meja.

Sakura mendongak sembari tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Yugao-san. Ujiannya kan minggu depan."

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Yugao itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, memasang mimic wajah tidak-ada-bantahan-nya, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku tidak mau disalahkan lagi oleh Kakashi! Kau yang blablabla, menjadi blablabla, blablabla dan ugh sungguh menyebalkan."

Sakura hanya menyeringai geli mendengar tiap ocehan manager café tempatnya bekerja itu.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yugao-san. Kau tahu dia tidak sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku," ujar Sakura dengan seringai yang bertambah lebar.

Yugao menghela napas frustasi. "Pokoknya kau tidak perlu lembur selama sebelum dan saat ujian!" tandasnya, membuat Sakura tak berani lagi membantah.

.

"Yugao masih menyuruhmu kerja lembur, Sakura?"

Sakura hanya mendengus sambil terus menatap jalan malam Konoha yang ramai. Volvo _silver_ yang dinaikinya merayap perlahan di tengah padatnya jalan.

"Yugao-san tidak menyuruhku lembur, oke?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap pengemudi Volvo itu. Keningnya berkerut. "Dan lagi, aku yang selalu minta jatah lembur padanya." Sakura kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan sebuah dengusan.

Sang pengemudi mengangkat bahunya, memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"_Ne_, Kashi. Kenapa kau melarangku bekerja di sana?" Sakura kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap pria di sampingnya setelah beberapa saat mereka saling diam.

Kakashi, sosok berambut perak itu menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum mengembalikan tatapannya ke jalan.

Diangkatnya bahunya sekilas. "Untuk apa kau bekerja memangnya?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Apa hubungannya denganmu?" sahutnya ketus.

Kakashi kembali melirik Sakura. "Aku berhak, mengerti?"

Sakura mendengus keras, kemudian kembali duduk di posisinya semula. Memilih diam sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

.

Datang ke galeri favoritnya adalah satu-satunya hiburan di tengah kejenuhan dan kepenatannya selama dua minggu ujian. Seperti hari ini, hari terakhir mata kuliah yang diujikan, tentu saja hari terakhir yang membawa bencana. Harus berhadapan dengan dua mata kuliah yang paling diengganinya.

Dalam dua minggu itu pula, Sakura ketinggalan foto-foto terbaru Vanadium yang baru-baru ini menjadi fotografer favoritnya. Dua karya yang ditampilkan di ruang utama galeri bersama dua foto terdahuluVanadium.

Bel angin yang dipasang di atas pintu itu berbunyi saat Sakura mendorong pintu kaca galeri tersebut. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya ke tempat di mana foto-foto Vanadium dipajang. Galeri siang itu sepi, hanya tampak beberapa pengunjung.

Dan lagi-lagi, dari dua foto yang baru dilihatnya itu, tak satupun foto yang tak membuatnya berdecak lidah kagum. Satu foto putih, hanya putih. Hamparan salju di setiap mata memandang dengan batang pohon Sakura yang kering dan seorang gadis – tentu saja – tengah berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak yang tertimbun salju. Lagi-lagi Sakura serasa mengenal sosok gadis dalam bingkai kayu itu. Siluet tubuhnya, punggungnya, cara berjalannya, semuanya. Sayang, foto itu diambil dari sisi belakang.

Gadis itu seperti…

"…Sakura?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sakura segera memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, ke sumber suara.

"Yugao-san?"

Sosok berambut violet itu tersenyum hangat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baru saja selesai…" Sakura melenguh, "dengan memuakkan tentu saja." Dengan jengah, Sakura memutar bola matanya, membuat senyum Yugao semakin lebar.

"Seorang Sakura mengeluh karena ujian? Seperti bukan kau saja," ujar Yugao diiringi dengan tawa renyahnya. "Juga berada di sebuah tempat seni, lebih bukan kau lagi," senyum Yugao mengembang begitu Sakura mengeluarkan mimik apa-urusannya-denganmu andalannya.

"Menghabiskan waktu," jawab Sakura enteng, kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya pada empat foto yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. "Memangnya segitu aneh ya?" tambah Sakura. Keningnya berkerut rapat saat menatap Yugao yang kini ikut berdiri di sampingnya dan mengamati foto-foto.

Yugao balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mata seolah berkata jangan-bodoh-Sakura.

"Lupakan. Semua orang menganggap aku konyol memang." Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola matanya, kebiasaannya saat ia merasa jengkel pada sesuatu.

Mau tak mau, Yugao tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Perhatiannya kembali terfokus pada empat foto yang sama seperti yang diperhatikan Sakura. Matanya menyipit, terkadang kepalanya miring ke kiri, miring ke kanan, terkadang menjauhkan kepalanya, atau malah mendekat seperti penderita minus parah.

Sakura menatap heran wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak iparnya ini. _Sungguh sangat tidak Yugao_. Memerhatikan sesuatu sampai seperti itu. Yugao lebih sering mengacuhkan sekitarnya. Hanya memikirkan hal yang dianggapnya penting dan bermanfaat. Dan sekarang? Wanita itu tengah mengamati foto dengan pandangan penuh tanya, menatapnya lama seolah foto itu amat perlu untuk dicermati. Hei, memangnya ada yang salah dengan foto itu?

"Yugao-san, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yugao menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk balas menatap Sakura yang tengah keheranan. "Melihat foto, apa lagi?" jawabnya ringan seolah apa yang dilakukannya itu biasa saja.

Sakura menatap Yugao aneh, membuat Yugao memutar bola matanya sendiri. "Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

Yugao mendengus sebal. "Dan berdiri di sini pun, sama sekali bukan Sakura yang kukenal, oke?"

Sakura mencibir aneh, setengah mengejek. "Dasar, kalian semua sama saja. Apa salahnya sih?"

Yugao mengangkat bahunya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap foto di hadapannya. "Kau mulai menikmati hidupmu, sayang." Sakura yang kini tengah mengamati foto-foto lain melirik Yugao dengan ekor matanya. "Kau tampak… lebih punya minat terhadap hal baru."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau sangat tahu. Kau tidak pernah suka perubahan. Kau orang paling monoton yang pernah aku tahu." Yugao memberi penekanan di tiap katanya, membuat Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja…"

"Kau tidak nyaman dengan perubahan, kau payah dalam beradaptasi. Aku tahu itu," potong Yugao cepat. Sangat hafal dengan tabiat Sakura.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Matanya masih fokus mengamati gambar di hadapannya sedangkan pikirannya berkelana.

"Kau tak banyak berubah sejak tiga tahun lalu," gumam Yugao dengan suara rendah.

"Kukira itu bukan hal yang buruk."

"Manusia itu dinamis, Sakura. Mereka berubah, menyesuaikan diri, mencari identitas dirinya sendiri. Aku, kau, Kakashi, semuanya. Bahkan tak ada orang yang benar-benar mengerti diri mereka sendiri. Karena itulah mereka berubah, setiap waktu. Mencari hal yang membuat mereka mengerti sedikit demi sedikit tentang diri mereka sendiri. Tapi kau…"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tahu diriku sendiri dengan baik. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dari yang kau kira untuk mengerti diriku sendiri, Yugao-san," sergah Sakura cepat dengan nada tandas. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tatapan dingin.

Yugao tercengang mendengarnya. Sakura lebih keras kepala dari yang ia kira. Digelengkannya kepalanya perlahan kemudian ia menghela napas berat. Lelah berdebat dengan Sakura, Yugao kembali mengamati foto-foto favorit Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah suka jika harus ditekan. Kali ini keningnya berkerut rapat.

"Ini kau kah, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh untuk melihat foto yang dimaksud Yugao. Potret seorang gadis dengan gaun musim panas yang tampak nyaman. Gadis itu – tentu saja masih sama dengan tiga foto lain – tengah memegang topi jeraminya yang seolah hendak diterbangkan angin. Lagi-lagi wajah gadis itu tidak tampak karena terhalang sinar matahari musim panas yang terik. Tapi Sakura bisa meihat – walau samar – gadis itu tengah tersenyum bahagia.

"Mirip kau, benar kan?" Yugao menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tidak terlihat _pink_ sih, tapi memang seperti ini kan warna rambutmu saat terkena matahari?" Telunjuk Yugao yang dihiasi _cutex_ bening beralih menunjuk rambut gadis itu yang tertiup angin.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya memang rambutnya terlihat bergradasi saat terkena cahaya matahari. Ujung-ujung rambut lurusnya akan terlihat lebih terang – bisa dibilang kekuningan – dari pada bagian pangkalnya. Aneh? Ya.

Percakapan mereka berdua berlanjut, saling berdebat. Yugao membantah bahwa gadis dalam potret itu adalah Sakura, sedangkan Sakura mengatakan tidak karena ia tidak pernah – atau mungkin ingat – dirinya pernah dipotret. Kalau memang iya, pastinya ia sudah sadar terlebih dahulu kan?

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pemuda berkemeja putih lusuh tengah mengamati mereka – Sakura tepatnya – dalam diam di sudut galeri yang sepi dengan pandangan tajam

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi putar yang tengah didudukinya. Dihelanya napas berat. Jemari lentiknya memutar-mutar pensil yang sedang dipegangnya. Hari yang melelahkan. Seharian ini ia harus bolak-balik untuk mengurusi kartu rencana studinya di semester tiga. Dan rupanya para staf administrasi fakultasnya masih sama menjengkelkannya dengan semester sebelumnya. Berulang kali Sakura harus bolak-balik dari gedung rektor ke gedung administrasi – dengan sia-sia. Kalau saja Sakura tidak butuh kuliah, mungkin ia pun akan enggan dipermainkan layaknya setrika.

Belum lagi tiap kali ia keluar masuk gedung rektorat, ada saja dosen yang menyapanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi atau mengucapkan selamat untuk nilai A sempurna di setiap ujian mata kuliahnya. Menjengkelkan sekaligus membosankan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sakura Haruno? Besar dari keluarga berada, nama keluarganya dikenal sebagai keluarga dokter yang hebat. Ditambah dengan pribadiya yang disukai orang lain.

Seseorang mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sakura, membuyarkan lamunannya. Segera gadis berambut _pink_ itu mendengus. Ia hafal nada ketukan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi?

Dengan setengah ketus, Sakura membentak Kakashi di luar. "Jangan ganggu!" serunya. Giginya gemeletuk menahan perasaan negatif yang selalu mengganggunya tiap ia bersama Kakashi. Ia selalu ingin marah, marah dan marah. Seolah mencakar wajah Kakashi adalah hasrat terbesarnya.

"Keluarlah, kau belum makan dari siang." Dari balik pintu, Kakashi menghela napas. Bingung harus bagaimana. Sakura memang tidak pernah ramah padanya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak lapar, oke? Sekarang pergilah!"

"Hentikan, Sakura! Kau harus keluar sekarang!"

Pintu kayu di hadapan Kakashi terayun terbuka. Di hadapannya berdiri Sakura – dengan penampilan yang jauh dari kata rapi – memasang wajah marahnya. Di mata yang dulunya selalu dihiasi senyum itu, hanya nampak kekesalan luar biasa.

"Diam dan pergi! Atau aku yang pergi!" Sakura mendesis, setengah mengancam dengan nafas memburu.

Kakashi hanya mampu menatap lantai di bawahnya, bingung harus berbuat apa. "Paling tidak, makanlah. Aku yang akan pergi."

Sakura sama sekali tidak tersentuh dengan sikap Kakashi. Tidak pernah. Dibiarkannya Kakashi berlalu tanpa sedikit pun mengacuhkannya. Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya peduli pada pria itu – tak bisa lagi. Ia tak akan goyah. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Sama sekali tak ada niat untuk melalukan permintaan Kakashi untuk makan.

Ditutupnya perlahan pintu di belakangnya kemudian melangkah menuju rak kaca yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Sudut tergelap yang tak tersentuh cahaya dari lampu kamarnya. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ini selalu terjadi. Saat-saat terpuruknya selalu terjadi setelah ia bertengkar dengan Kakashi.

Digesernya perlahan pintu rak kaca di hadapannya sehingga memberi sedikit celah untuk memasukkan tangannya dan mengambil satu-satunya album yang ada di sana. Sambil duduk meringkuk bersandar di dinding, Sakura memangku album usang yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi temannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan membuka sampul coklat itu perlahan. Teramat perlahan, seolah sedikit gerakan saja akan membuatnya koyak.

Sakura tersenyum miris membaca baris kalimat tulisan tangan wanita yang paling disayanginya, _kaa-san_nya.

_Walau sejenak, inilah kenangan kita bersama…_

Itu adalah album kenangan terakhirnya dengan keluarganya. Hanya membuka halaman pertama album itu saja sudah membuat Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia memang tak pernah mampu membuka lembar lain album usangnya semenjak tiga tahun lalu, tak pernah.

Sakura mendekap album itu erat-erat. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas lututnya. Ia tak menangis, sesakit apa pun masa lalunya menyakitinya. Ia hanya mampu termenung, mengingat segala sesuatu sepanjang tiga tahun ini dengan rasa penyesalan tiada akhir.

Ia tak ingin maju, ia tak ingin terbebas. Hanya dengan begini ia bisa mengingat orang-orang terkasihnya. Yang dengan kebodohannya, ia hancurkan dalam sekejab. Hanya dengan berhenti ia mampu mengingat siapa dirinya. Ia telah berhenti berotasi, melawan waktu yang terus mengalir. Ia terhenti. Tak mampu kembali.

.

"Kau harus dengarkan aku kali ini!"

Sakura yang baru saja masuk kelas, dengan cepat ditarik paksa Ino – keluar dari kelas menuju bangku terdekat di koridor gedung fakultas mereka.

"Apa?" Sakura setengah jengkel, sepagi ini Ino sudah akan mencekokinya dengan gosip murahannya. "Kau benar-benar akan kubantai kalau kau hanya akan membawa gosip murahan, mengerti?" ancam Sakura.

Ino meringis, setengah ketakutan. "Ini bukan gosip, ini berita dan benar-benar telah terjadi!" Ino melompat-lompat – tak tampak girang, namun sangat bersemangat.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Sasuke dua bulan tidak kuliah, Sakura! _Oh God_! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ino terlihat sangat histeris, bahkan mungkin melebihi orang yang seharusnya khawatir tentang itu – entah siapa, kekasih, sahabat atau mungkin keluarganya.

Sakura tercengang. Bukan kaget dengan berita yang baru saja dikatakan Ino – toh ia tidak kenal dengan Sasuke. Tapi lebih tercengang dengan sikap Ino.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka atau bebal sih?" Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia telah menaikkan intonasi suaranya dan membentak Ino. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang tercengang marah.

Ino yang tidak terima dibentak, balas membentak. "Kau tidak perlu membentak!"

Sakura memandang Ino sengit. Kali pertama dalam dua tahun mereka berteman, Sakura merasa sejengkel ini pada Ino. Ino memang terlalu berlebihan – seperti biasa. Tapi rasanya pagi ini, Ino lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Sakura tidak sedang dalam _mood_ bagus untuk bersabar dengan sikap kekanakan Ino yang sangat berkebalikan dengan sifatnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura bukan orang yang cepat marah akan sesuatu. Sebaliknya, bisa dibilang ia cukup sabar. Kalau pun marah, ia hanya sekedar berkata sinis. Tidak seperti pagi ini. Ya, ya. Tidak seerti kali ini.

Dengan langkah gusar, Sakura memlih untuk berbalik meninggalkan Ino yang masih tercengang. Tangannya menampik tangan Ino yang berusaha menahannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sakura melewatkan kelasnya. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan… menenangkan dirinya, tentu saja.

.

Sebenarnya berdiam diri dan merenung untuk hal kekanakan seperti ini bukanlah hal favorit Sakura. Terlebih mengingat ia harus melewatkan kelasnya pagi itu. Ia tak menyangka sepagi itu ia harus dilanda _bad mood_ paling parah yang pernah ia rasakan. Tepat di pagi hari!

Mata emerald lebarnya memandang pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas sebuah bukit kecil, tak jauh dari universitasnya. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara yang sejuk, hal yang jarang didapat saat ia berada di bawah sana – ketika ia menjadi satu dengan ritme kesibukan Konoha.

Bukit itu bukan tempat spesial apalagi tempat favoritnya. Ia hanya kebelutan menemukan bukit itu saat ia tengah mencari tumbuhan obat sebagai tugas salah satu mata kuliahnya tahun lalu. Tempat itu hanya bukit kecil yang sepertinya tak terjamah. Pohon-pohonnya tinggi besar, rapat dan berkerumun lebat dengan berbagai jenis bunga dan lumut tumbuh subur di bawahnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, sebuah pohon Akasia paling besar yang pernah ia lihat berdiri kokoh. Hampir pertengahan musim gugur. Temperatur udara beberapa hari belakangan ini lebih dingin dari biasa, ditambah dengan angin yang terus bertiup. Pohon Akasia itu juga beberapa kali menggugurkan daunnya yang hampir tinggal separuhnya. Daunnya yang menguning terkadang diterbangkan angin dan hinggap di pangkuannya. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura mendongak cepat, menatap heran sosok pria kira-kira seumuran dirinya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pakaian kusut. "Kau siapa?"

Pria itu tak tampak akan menjawab. Ia malah berjalan mendekat dengan langkah kaku, lamat-lamat.

"Kau Sakura?"

Kening Sakura mengerut semakin rapat. "Lalu kau?"

Pria itu berhenti tepat tiga langkah di depan Sakura. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah menatap Sakura intens dengan mata hitamnya. Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup lebih kencang, mempermainkan rambut Sakura yang tergerai bebas. Beberapa lembar daun Akasia yang gugur terbang ditiup angin.

Sakura tercengang, antara tak percaya dan bingung dengan matanya sendiri. Ia tak salah lihat, kan? Kenapa baru saja daun-daun itu terbang seolah menembus pria itu? Menembus dalam arti sesungguhnya. Seperti tak ada apapun berdiri di sana yang menghalangi daun-daun itu untuk lewat.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, dan tentu saja membuat pria itu tersenyum kecut.

"Kau bukan manusia?"

.

Pria itu duduk santai di kusen jendela rumah Sakura yang terbuka. Angin yang bertiup kencang di luar membuat rambutnya semakin kusut. Sedangkan sang pemilik rumah, tengah duduk terpekur di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Sepertinya otaknya belum bekerja dengan baik.

Ia tengah berusaha keras memaksa otaknya untuk menyangkal apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia berusaha menyangkal bahwa pria yang tengah duduk di ambang jendela besar rumahnya tidak berbeda dengan dirinya. Dengan beberapa pengecualian tentu saja.

Dalam seminggu ini, ia bertemu pria itu berkai-kali. Seolah takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka. Di mana saja Sakura merasa sepi, di situlah tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok bening itu. Yah, pria tertampan yang pernah ia lihat – tentu saja bersaing imbang dengan Kakashi. Pria tampan dengan tubuh seperti air. Bening, _and in obvious way, glowing_.

Matanya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan kagum, heran, aneh, tak percaya dan sejuta pertanyaan yang terumbar jelas dalam sorot matanya. Terkadang matanya terlalu jelas mengekspos pikirannya.

"Hei…" Suara dalam milik pria itu memecah keheningan yang sejenak tercipta di antara mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana kali ini pria – mungkin makhluk halus – bisa mengikutinya ke rumahnya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahnya?

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pria itu tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Matanya bersinar – bingung sekaligus kagum saat melihat siluet tubuh itu memantulkan cahaya yang menerpa tubuh atletisnya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening heran. Dari sejuta perasaan dan pertanyaan bergelayut dalam benaknya, tak ada satu pun rasa takut terhadap pria asing itu. Sakura menelan ludahnya – masih terpesona dengan sosok misterius itu. Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya yang sudah terbuka. Ia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Matamu tetap seekspresif seperti biasa ya, Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Matanya memancarkan sinar keheranan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak tentu, berusaha mencari objek lain untuk dipandang selain sosok bercahaya itu.

"Perhatikan orang yang mengajakmu bicara," tegurnya membuat aktivitas Sakura terhenti.

Mata _emerald_nya menatap gugup pria itu. Sial, ia tak pernah segugup ini!

"Apa maumu? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengenalku?"

Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam – walau sepertinya tak perlu. "Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"_That's my line_!" Sakura melemparkan pandangan anehnya. "Harusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa aku bisa melihatmu. Memangnya siapa kau?"

Terlihat rahang kokoh yang memberi bentuk wajah tirusnya mengeras. "Kau pernah lihat foto-fotoku?"

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Vanadium."

Sakura tercengang. "Kau… Va…" Kata-kata Sakura tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Kau Vanadium?"

Pria itu membuang pandangan ke kiri, mencari objek untuk diamati. Ia jengah dengan tatapan Sakura yang begitu penuh dengan ekspresi. Digaruknya kepala bagian belakangnya, grogi.

"Kurang lebih."

"Dan kau bukan manusia."

Pria itu – atau lebih tepatnya Vanadium – melempar pandangan sengitnya. "Aku manusia!" tandasnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tidak tampak seperti manusia," gumam Sakura lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya memandai lantai kayu rumahnya.

"Bagian mana dariku yang bukan manusia?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Vanadium sudah sangat dekat dengannya, membuat Sakura terkesiap kaget – tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau… transparan. Sedikit. Aku bisa melihat benda di belakang tubuhmu." Sakura masih menundukkan kepala, bingung dengan katanya-katanya.

Pria berambut gelap itu mengerutkan dahi, masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya dari keingintahuannya tentang pendapat Sakura.

"Kau terbuat dari air..?" tanya Sakura ragu, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan kini benar-benar menatap Vanadium. Tanpa bisa dicegah, ia terhisap dalam pusaran gelombang di matanya. Sakura bisa merasakan nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

Pria itu menggeleng perlahan. "Aku tak tahu."

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya perlahan untuk menyentuh dada pria itu. Perlahan, seolah menunggu respon darinya untuk menolak. Dan pria itu hanya diam saat tangan Sakura perlahan menembus dirinya. Rasa hangat menyergap dadanya.

"Dingin…" gumam Sakura lirih. Dengan gerakan sama perlahannya, Sakura menarik tangannya kembali. "Seperti menyentuh air."

Pria itu mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja."

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Vanadium dan kau _dulu_nya manusia?"

Vanadium melirik lantai di bawahnya. "Ya. Dan kau percaya?"

"Tidak sampai kau menunjukkannya padaku."

Dan Vanadium menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini akan banyak membongkar identitasnya. Besarnya rasa ingin tahu di matanya, tak akan terpuaskan dengan satu bukti saja.

Dengan rahang mengeras, pria itu mengangguk diiringi dengan binar mata Sakura yang semakin bercahaya.

.

Sakura menghentikan BMW biru metaliknya di depan sebuah rumah sepi, sesuai dengan alamat yang diberikan Vanadium itu padanya. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu mobilnya.

Selama tinggal di Konoha, Sakura belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di daerah seperti dimana sekarang ia berada. Tempat yang sepi, hanya ada rumah-rumah dalam petak. Jalanan di depan sebenarnya cukup besar, namun jarang dilewati. Sepi dan dingin.

Belum lagi bangunan berlantai dua yang dimaksud Vanadium yang semakin menambah kesan dingin. Rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis dengan jendela kaca besar. Rumah yang manis, tapi mengingat lokasinya…

"Cepat sedikit."

Sakura terjengkang kaget, nyaris berteriak saat tiba-tiba sang pemilik rumah sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sedetik lalu, belum ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Oh, benar, Sakura lupa ia bukan manusia.

Setelah menatap nafasnya yang nyaris putus, Sakura melangkah menuju pintu rumah tanpa pagar itu, tak lupa menghadiahi Vanadium dengan tatapan sengitnya yang membuatnya mati-matian menahan seringai di bibirnya.

"Kuncinya ada di atas pintu, celah ventilasi."

Setengah berjinjit, Sakura berusaha menggapai lubang ventilasi di atasnya. Lumayan tinggi juga mengingat rumah itu dibangun dengan konsep minimalis. Susah payah Sakura berusaha berjinjit dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun nol besar. Dengan tatapan sengit, Sakura menatap Vanadium yang hanya diam sambil bersandar pada dinding batu bata dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya.

"Kau yang harusnya ambil!"

Setelah acuh, diangkatnya bahunya. "Aku tak bisa pegang apapun."

"Tapi kau bisa bersandar! Pembohong!"

Vanadiummemutar bola matanya malas. "Beberapa pengecualian. Akan kujelaskan di dalam. Sekarang cepat ambil kunci dan masuk. Orang-orang mulai melihatmu dengan tatapan aneh. Kau bicara sendiri, oke?"

Dan sosok pria menyebalkan itu menghilang dalam sekejap, bahkan sebelum Sakura memikirkan jawaban untuknya.

"Sialan," desisnya.

.

"Aku selalu benci rumah minimalis!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya begitu ia memasuki rumah yang gelap itu. Dilemparkannya tas mungilnya ke pojok ruangan asal dengan sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan bunyi berderak miris. "Oh, ponselku! Ya Tuhan!"

Vanadium hanya diam sambil berdecak. Betapa bodohnya gadis satu ini.

"Cepat naik ke lantai dua. Masuklah ke kamar gelap."

"Heh? Kamar gelap? Untuk apa?"

Tawa Vanadium benar-benar nyaris jebol kali ini. Dari sinar matanya, isi kepalanya sudah terungkap. Dan Sakura berpikir ia akan macam-macam di sana. Tidakkah ia tahu apa itu kamar gelap? Vanadium nyaris frustasi.

"Akan kutunjukkan foto-fotoku yang lain, bodoh!"

Sakura merucutkan bibirnya. Dengan langkah menghentak, ia beranjak menuju tangga. "Aku tidak bodoh," sergah Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi gumaman malas Vanadium.

Dan di dalam ruangan bercahaya kemerahan itulah mereka sekarang berada. Berkali-kali Sakura harus mengerjapkan mata, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar merah yang tidak nyaman dengan matanya.

"Oke, mataku sakit. Bisakah kita lebih cepat?" tanya Sakura setengah jengkel.

"Jalanlah terus, di ujung meja itu ada pintu. Masuklah."

Sakura menurut. Dengan langkah bergegas, ia mencari pintu yang dimaksud Vanadium. Dan pemandangan kota dari lantai dua langsung menyergap pandangannya. Satu ruang kosong di pojok rumah yang cukup lebar dengan kaca lebar di dua sisi dindingnya yang menghadap jalan.

Sakura terkagum-kagum – bukan karena pemandangannya yang memang indah dengan langit biru yang terlihat sangat luas dari ruangan itu. Tapi karena di sana, ia melihat karya-karya yang membuatnya berdecak kagum – membuatnya terpesona tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

Tanpa sadar, kakinya bergerak membimbing dirinya menyusuri ruangan delapan kali depalan meter itu. Matanya dengan cermat meneliti satu per satu foto yang ditata rapi – di sepanjang dinding maupun di rak-rak kayu yang penuh.

"Ini semua… milikmu?"

"Tentu."

Sakura mengamati foto-foto itu dengan antusias. Perasaan senang membuncah di dadanya. Rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu memaksa keluar dari perutnya, menyesakkan dadanya. Wajahnya cerah dihiasi senyum paling menawan darinya.

"Lama tak melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini, Sakura."

Senyum Sakura menggantung, digantikan tatapan keheranan. Ditatapnya sosok pria yang dikaguminya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

Vanadium membenahi posisi berdirinya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk bersandar di dinding. Seulas seringai menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Bukan hal penting."

Karena tak mendapat jawaban memuaskan, Sakura memilih untuk melihat-lihat foto-foto yang ada di ruangan itu. Menakjubkan. Setiap potret membawa perasaan masing-masing.

Ada potret siluet seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bermain di padang lavender, seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan bayinya yang tengah menangis, seorang pria yang meringkuk di sudut bar. Semuanya tampak alami, sederhana dan apa adanya. Sama seperti kesan yang ia dapat dari empat foto yang dilihatnya di galeri Sawatari.

Sakura melirik label di atas rak yang tengah diamatinya. Musim semi, Juli 2007. Empat tahun lalu dan pria itu sudah sehebat ini. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju rak berlabelkan tahun 2009. Tahun diambilnya empat foto di tiap musim, kalau ia tidak salah ingat.

Karyanya tahun itu bukan hanya potret gadis misterius itu. Ada beberapa potret pemandangan alam, kerumunan orang, bahkan potret hewan. Sakura terkekeh geli melihat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan seekor kucing jalanan yang tengah menggulung tubuhnya di bawah pohon Oak di awal musim dingin.

Matanya terus menyusuri deretan foto-foto itu tanpa rasa bosan. Hingga matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah foto yang berhasil menggugah memorinya.

"Itu kau dan kakakmu, benar kan?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Vanadium yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ujung rak. Matanya masih menatap intens pada Sakura, membuat Sakura menghela napas.

"Dulu," gumamnya lirih.

Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri siluet dua orang yang dikenalnya. Vanadium benar. Pria itu kakaknya, secara hukum. Seharusnya ia menjadi kakaknya. Seharusnya.

Ditelannya ludahnya pahit. Matanya menatap sayu foto itu. Potret yang membingkai kenangan paling manis dirinya dengan kakaknya. Sosok gadis bergaun hijau dengan topi jerami dan seorang pria bertelanjang dada. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan. Tepatnya, gadis itu lah yang menyeret pria itu untuk berdiri. Sedangkan pria itu tampak malas, terlihat dari postur punggung dan bahu lebarnya yang turun ke sisi kiri.

Ingatan Sakura berputar kembali ke waktu di mana kenangannya dibekukan dalam sebingkai pigura hitam. itu Matanya menutup perlahan seiring dengan rahangnya yang mengeras. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Ia benci harus terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain.

_Dan mereka berdua, dirinya dan sosok rupawan pria heterokromia itu, tengah bermain air di terik siang musim panas Konoha yang menyengat. Dirinya dengan gaun hijau musim panas, menyiramkan air slang ke wajah pria muda itu. Membuat sang pemilik wajah tersentak kaget dan memaki-maki. Gadis itu tertawa dengan riangnya. Gadis itu, Sakura. Dan pria rupawan itu, Kakashi._

"Darimana kau dapatkan foto ini?"

"Aku yang memotret," sahut Vanadium asal sambil menggedikkan bahu.

Rahang Sakura mengeras mendengar jawaban yang tak diinginkannya. Dan membuat Vanadium buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

"Aku membuntutimu sepanjang tahun"

"Stalker!" Pekikan gadis itu membuat Vanadium berdecak kesal. "Jadi benar aku gadis dalam empat potretmu itu?"

Vanadium mengangguk mengiyakan – setengah gamang.

"Kenapa?"

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tak punya alasan khusus. Aku hanya tertarik dengan kau dan pria itu. Jadi, saat suatu siang aku menemukanmu tengah bermain dengannya, tanpa sadar aku memotret kalian."

Sakura menunduk, tak menanggapi untuk beberapa saat lamanya. "Kau tahu, itu kenangan yang paling ingin kulupakan."

Vanadium tersenyum mendengus. "Itu potret terakhir kalinya kau tersenyum."

"Ya…" jawab Sakura dengan suara tercekat. "Musim panas terakhir aku tersenyum." Setitik kristal bening meluncur bebas dan jatuh membasahi karpet tebal bercorak zebra yang menutupi nyaris seluruh lantai galeri pribadi itu.

"Tak ada yang melarangmu menangis. Tak pernah," gumamnya lirih.

"Aku _agak_ susah menangis."

Tatapan pria itu melembut seiring dengan Sakura yang memandangnya sendu. "_That's sad, a woman that cannot cry_…"

"Jangan pedulikan aku," gumam Sakura lirih sesaat sebelum tubuhya jatuh tiba-tiba tanpa daya di lantai dengan tubuh disangga kedua lututnya yang bergetar. "Aku tak butuh simpatimu."

Perlahan, Vanadium mendekati gadis yang tengah terpuruk itu dengan langkah setengah melayang. Ditekuknya lutut kirinya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Lengan berototnya melingkari pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat padanya. Mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"Kau meyentuhku!" sergah Sakura dengan suara serak, namun tanpa daya membiarkan dirinya kini duduk di pangkuan pria aneh itu.

"Ya, dengan sedikit usaha aku bisa menjadi setengah nyata dan menyentuhmu."

Sakura mendengus, mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukan dingin pria itu. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Vanadium, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkram kemeja putih lusuh pria itu.

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

Vanadium mengerutkan keningnya. "Harusnya aku yang tanya," ucapnya dengan suara bimbang.

Sakura kembali diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang basah. Air mata masih terus mengalir dari dua mata _emerald_nya. Nafasnya memburu. Samar, Sakura bisa mendengar Vanadium tengah bergumam – menyenandungkan nada-nada yang sepertinya dikenalnya.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan?"

"Hn? Kau kenal lagu ini."

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Pria ini tahu terlalu banyak tentang dirinya. Terlalu banyak hingga rasanya pria asing itu terasa sangat nyata dalam hidupnya. Tapi, benarkah ia nyata? Sakura takut untuk berharap. Karena itu, ia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak terlena dengan kehangatan yang diperolehnya dari Vanadium. Karena otaknya mulai menyusun berbagai macam skenario bahwa pria yang tengah memeluknya ini tidaklah nyata. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya.

"Minggu depan. Datanglah ke rumah sakit Konoha. Kamar 607 lantai enam. Tidak lebih dari jam satu siang."

.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hei…"

Dalam keremangan kamarnya, permata _emerald_ gadis _pink_ itu bersinar. Matanya menjelajahi sudut-sudut kamarnya yang tidak disinari lampu untuk mencari sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau dimana?" bisiknya. Ia yakin kalau sosok sang pemanggil itu bisa mendengarnya. Kepalanya terus berputar ke sekeliling.

"Di sini."

Gadis _pink_ itu, Sakura, sedikit terlonjak begitu mendengar suara seseorang di sampingnya. Angin malam bertiup kencang dari balkon kamarnya yang dibiarkan terbuka. Mereka berdua, Sakura dan Vanadium, tengah duduk di ambang balkon kamar Sakura, memandang hamparan pemandangan tengah malam Konoha.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan menatap Vanadium dengan mata berbinarnya. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya diiringi dengan seringai kecil.

Vanadium memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kutarik kata-kataku."

"Lelaki tidak menarik kata-kata mereka."

"Terserah."

Sakura terkekeh kecil, membiarkan Vanadium menggumam tak jelas di sampingnya. Untuk sejenak mereka berdua diam tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka percakapan. Mereka berdua menikmati kesunyian yang tercipta di antara keduanya, ditemani dengan angin malam Konoha yang dingin dan lantunan dentingan piano yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari dalam kamar Sakura – berasal dari pemutar musiknya yang sengaja dihidupkan untuk menemani perenungannya.

Ini salah satu kebiasan Sakura ketika insomnianya kambuh. Di tengah tumpukan tugas, jadwal kuliah yang padat, terkadang masih ditambah dengan pertengkarannya dengan Kakashi, seringkali memicu insomnia yang sudah tiga tahun ini dideritanya untuk kambuh. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya jika tengah malam harus terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi. Sepanjang malam, ia suka duduk termenung menatap langit malam ditemani iringan musik piano dari pemutar musiknya. Dalam kesunyiannya, ia banyak berpikir tentang hidupnya. Tentang kuliahnya, cita-citanya, rumah sakit impiannya, tentang keluarganya, juga tentang… cinta pertamanya.

Sakura tersenyum getir kala mengingat bagian terakhir yang sangat ingin dilupakannya itu. Cinta pertama selalu indah? Tidak lagi berlaku bagi Sakura. Cinta pertamanya kandas begitu ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah jatuh cinta. Menyedihkan? Memang. Apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat itu sangat bertentangan dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sakura bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tidak, jelas-jelas pria yang beruntung dicintai Sakura membalas semua perhatiannya. Bahkan dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya di depan Sakura.

Satu hal yang memupuskan harapan Sakura. Bahwa pria yang dicintai Sakura lebih memilih mengikat dirinya dengan Sakura sebagai seorang kakak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Hatake Kakashi yang mampu membolak-balikkan hatinya? Dengan mudah ia merebutnya, dan dengan mudah pula ia mengembalikan hati Sakura – dalam keadaan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sakura yang keras kepala, kekanakan, jauh dari kata dewasa, dengan kemarahan memuncak kala _kaa-san_nya berkata hendak menikah dengan seorang pengusaha kaya, Sakumo Hatake. Seolah hidup Sakura terputus sampai di situ saja begitu _kaa-san_nya mengutarakan keinginannya itu. Namun Sakura, lagi-lagi atas dasar keegoisannya semata mengancam _kaa-san_nya dengan berbagai macam cara. Hingga semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Membuat Sakura menyesali semua hal, menyesali dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas ke-…

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak?" Suara berat Vanadium memecah lamunan Sakura.

Dengan sedikit gugup, Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Vanadium tengah menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak kenal banyak kau."

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Untuk apa memangnya?"

"Aku tertarik padamu."

Sakura terhenyak di posisinya. Ia salah dengar? Tidak, dengan jelas Vanadium mengatakannya. Buru-buru ditepisnya pikiran konyol yang menghantui kepalanya.

"Untuk apa memang?"

Vanadium mengangkat sekilas bahunya, sebelum dengan gerakan alami menyingkirkan rambutnya yang jatuh di depan matanya dengan sedikit acakan.

"Aku tertarik padamu. Sejak saat itu, aku terus berusaha mencarimu."

Sakura terpaku pada mata kelam pria itu. Pandangannya terkunci, seolah-olah ia tertarik ke dalam pusaran dunia Vanadium.

"Apa?" ulang Sakura begitu kesadarannya kembali setelah beberapa saat saling tatap.

"Setelah kejadian tiga tahun lalu – entah kejadian apa, kau menghilang. Kau pindah rumah."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ya. Lalu, kenapa?"

Vanadium memutar bola matanya jengah. "Jangan konyol. Aku mencarimu. Harus berapa kali aku bilang?"

Sapuan warna _pink_ mewarnai pipi Sakura. Untung saja keadaan sedang gelap, sehingga Vanadium tidak menyadari perubahan wajahnya. "Untuk apa mencariku?"

Vanadium menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras, kemudian beralih menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan bosan. "Aku ter-ta-rik padamu." Vanadium menoleh ke samping. "Jelas?"

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin panas. "Ya…" gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Mata _emerald_nya bergerak-gerak gelisah mencari objek yang menarik untuk dipandang. Apa pun selain sosok Vanadium di sampingnya. Nihil.

"Tatap orang yang mengajakmu bicara!"

Sakura refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Vanadium yang entah sejak kapan sudah sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sakura bisa melihat betapa hitamnya dua bola mata Vanadium. Mata itu bersinar dingin, tapi entah kenapa Sakura bisa merasakan kehangatan yang memancar dari dalam, dari lubuk hati Vanadium mungkin?

"Hei… Ceritakan tentang dirimu," bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Sakura yang terkatup rapat.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, gadis itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Pikirannya masih fokus pada mata intens itu – yang tak henti-hentinya menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu memang memesona, tapi menatap jauh ke dalam matanya, lebih memesona dan… memabukkan. Sakura bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri sekarang.

Vanadium menyeringai. "Kenapa berdebar-debar?" Rupanya pria raven bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sakura yang kelewat kencang.

Sakura gelagapan menjawab sambil menggeleng. "Ti-tidak."

Seringai Vanadium semakin melebar. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Sakura terbelalak lebar. Percaya diri sekali pria satu ini! "Tidak!"

Vanadium tidak menggubris, seringainya masih sama. Mata kelamnya menatap Sakura dengan sinar mata yang lain kali ini. Sakura bisa melihat binar kebahagiaan di sana.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku, nona!"

Sebelum Sakura sempat bereaksi, Vanadium sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tercenung di tempatnya dengan jemari mengusap perlahan bibirnya. Pria itu menciumnya?

.

"Hei…"

Sakura tak banyak tidur semalam. Tentu saja, akibat insomnianya dan ditambah Vanadium yang tak mau pergi dari otaknya. Kejadian semalam terus berputar di otaknya. Berkali-kali hingga Sakura merasa jengah sendiri dengan pikiran konyolnya.

"Hei juga." Tanpa minat, Sakura membalas sapaan sahabatnya yang sudah tiga hari ini tidak dilihatnya.

Gadis blonde itu tersenyum kecut. "Maaf untuk yang kemarin itu?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya hingga benar-benar menatap Ino. "Untuk?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. "Kurasa aku memang keterlaluan pagi itu. Dan kau sedang tidak _mood_, benar kan?"

Tatapan Sakura melembut perlahan – tanpa disadari gadis blonde itu. "Aku sudah melupakannya," sahutnya cuek sambil mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Kemudian gadis _pink_ itu berjalan keluar kelas sambil menenteng ranselnya di bahu dan beberapa diktat tebal di tangannya. Ino langsung membuntutinya keluar kelas dengan senyum cerianya – layaknya anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru.

"Terima kasih!" serunya girang. "Oh iya, kau terlihat pucat. Kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Ino yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Insomnia."

"Memangnya kau mengidap insomnia?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sejak tiga tahun lalu."

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membulat lebar. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?"

Sakura memasang wajah bosan andalannya. "Apa pentingnya sih insomnia untuk diceritakan?"

"Ya… Paling tidak aku bisa bangun untuk menelponmu. Dan kita bisa bercerita sepanjang malam!" seru Ino sambil terlonjak girang. Sebuah cengiran bodoh menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Maksudmu gosip kuliahan, uh?"

Ino hanya menyeringai semakin lebar. "Ayo ke kantin! Kutraktir sebagai permintaan maafku."

Dengan enggan Sakura mengikuti langkah Ino menuju kantin yang tak jauh dari gedung fakultasnya. Sebenarnya ia enggan makan apa pun. Ia sedang tidak lapar. Tapi, hei memang kapan terakhir kali Sakura makan? Gadis _emerald_ itu suka lupa makan, atau tepatnya ia tidak akan makan jika tidak ada makanan di hadapannya. Dan tinggal bersama Kakashi tentu tak akan banyak membantu. Pria itu lebih sering di kantor. Berangkat pagi buta, pulang tengah malam – atau bahkan tidak pulang. Ditambah lagi sekarang pria heterokromia itu tengah sibuk mengurus pernikahannya dengan Yugao.

"Kau pesan apa?" tawar Ino begitu mereka berdua menghempaskan diri di kursi panjang kantin yang tampak lengang itu.

Sakura memandang sekeliling, melihat-lihat stan penjual yang berjajar rapi. "Salad sayur dan buah saja."

Ino tercengang – lebih tepatnya dengan raut bosannya. "Kau kambing?"

Sakura mengembalikan tatapannya pada Ino – sedikit jengah dengan reaksi Ino. "Kau sudah tahu kan aku ini vegetarian."

"_Well_, kukira kau sedang _mood_ makan daging atau apalah."

"Tidak."

Ino mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju stan yang menjual salad sayur dan buah, sesuai dengan permintaan sahabat anehnya ini.

Sembari menunggu Ino kembali, Sakura memasang _headset_ di kedua telinganya dan mulai memutar lagu-lagu favoritnya. Sambil bersenandung pelan, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Seketika matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berjalan mendekati mejanya, Vanadium.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desis Sakura tajam, tapi tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Pria itu mengambil tempat di samping Sakura. "Jangan pasang tampang kaget begitu. Nanti kau dikira aneh lagi."

Sakura buru-buru mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang kaget menjadi sedatar yang ia bisa. Tidak begitu berhasil. Ia masih saja bergerak-gerak resah di kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" desisnya lagi, kali ini sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan diktat tebalnya.

"Iseng saja. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari." Dengan entengnya Vanadium menjawab, masih dengan gaya cueknya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa, Sakura?"

Sakura tergeragap dan segera mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Ino sudah datang dengan nampan penuh makanan di tangannya. Dengan perlahan gadis blonde itu meletakkan makanan pesanan Sakura tepat di hadapan Sakura – setelah menyingkirkan diktat-diktat Sakura dengan kasar, dan tentu saja mengundang pelototan ganas Sakura.

"Kau kambing?"

Sakura menggeram tertahan. Sontak Ino mengangkat kedua alisnya kebingungan.

"Itu salad yang kau pesan kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Eh?"

"Uhm, maksudku tentu saja iya," ralat Sakura cepat. Di sampingnya Vanadium menyeringai lebar, nyaris jebol tawanya. Sakura hanya bisa melotot jengkel – tentu tidak ke arah Vanadium, melainkan ke piringnya yang dipenuhi sayuran hijau.

"Oh…"

Keduanya mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Tumben sekali Ino tidak mengoceh – yang terkadang membuat makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya menyembur ke mana-mana. Jauh dari kata elegan yang selalu diajarkan guru kepribadiannya.

"Kapan pernikahan Kakashi dilangsungkan?"

Sakura menghentikan gerakan garpunya dan meletakkannya pelan-pelan. Tatapannya beralih pada Ino. Tatapan yang entah apa maksudnya itu. Itu selalu terjadi saat mereka mulai membicarakan Kakashi. Sayangnya Ino tidak tahu dengan masa lalu Sakura. Mereka memang dekat, namun sepertinya Sakura bukan pribadi yang mudah membuka diri pada orang lain. Terlebih menceritakan masalah pribadinya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, perhatian Vanadium teralih pada pembicaraan dua gadis itu. Mendengarkan dengan seksama tiap kata yang keluar dari mereka. Kakashi akan menikah? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi dan Sakura?

"Sepuluh hari lagi, kalau tidak salah."

Ino terlihat antusias. "Kau akan jadi pengiring Yugao?" tanyanya dengan mata bersinar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tidak. Aku menolak."

"Tapi-"

"Yugao sudah punya dua sahabat untuk jadi pengiringnya, Ino. Dan kurasa aku juga tidak bisa jadi pengiring Kakashi. Benar kan?"

"_Well_, yah kurasa tidak ada batasan dalam jumlah pengiring pengantin wanita."

"Ada, tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk tegas meyakinkan. "Semakin banyak pengiring, semakin besar biayanya."

Ino mencibir. "Perhitungan sekali kau ini. Keluargamu kan kaya raya."

Sakura berusaha melanjutkan makannya. "Yang akan menikah kan _aniki_ku, kenapa kau repot sekali sih?"

Tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum lebar – sedikit tercengang awalnya. "Kau memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan _aniki_! Oh ya Tuhan!" Ino bertepuk tangan girang.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung, senada dengan Vanadium. "Maksudmu?"

"Oh ayolah. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebut nama Kakashi selama kita bicara tentang dia. Hanya 'dia', atau kadang malah 'pria' itu. Lagi pula…" Ino sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sakura dari kebingungan menjadi sedikit…jengkel? "…aku sudah dengar hubungan kurang harmonismu dengan Kakashi dari Yugao."

Sakura mendesis jengkel. "Bahkan Yugao-_san_ menceritakan hal konyol ini padamu?"

Ino mengangguk meyakinkan. "Yups. Aku yang memaksa sih," jawab gadis itu diiringi dengan tawa kecilnya. "Kau terlihat sangat membenci kakakmu sih."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, lagi. "Dia bukan kakakku, oke?"

"Lalu?" Gadis blonde penuh rasa penasaran itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Akan kuceritakan kapan-kapan," ujar Sakura bosan. Dilanjutkannya makannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Kau berjanji!" seru Ino girang, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah menyantap makanan mereka sontak menoleh ke meja Ino dan Sakura.

"Sssshh… Diam, _Pig_!"

.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk di sebuah kursi taman sambil menyaksikan matahari tenggelam dari bukit yang tak jauh dari Universitas Konoha. Mereka berdua – Sakura dan Vanadium – hanya duduk diam, tanpa ada obrolan atau gerakan berarti. Kedua pasang mata mereka terpaku pada kilauan cahaya dari spektrum warna jingga matahari senja. Langit sore itu semburat jingga, sedikit sinar keunguan dan kelabu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap awan yang juga turut berubah jingga berarak perlahan menuju paraduan matahari. Seolah awan-awan itu tertarik dan bergerak menuju matahari, mengikuti bintang itu tenggelam. Angin berhembus perlahan, membawa sensasi dingin menggigit kulit Sakura yang tidak tertutup mantel.

Mereka masih saling diam hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Dalam keadaan remang-remang, Sakura bisa melihat sosok Vanadium yang sendu. Wajah yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada Sakura. Wajah seorang Vanadium yang lebih sering datar, atau terkadang malah memasang wajah mengejek padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Vanadium menoleh ke arah gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu. "Hn?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tatapan Vanadium kembali ke hamparan pemandangan kota Konoha yang perlahan-lahan mulai terang oleh lampu-lampu. Cahaya-cahaya itu berpendar indah, bagaikan bintang.

"Kau."

"Eh?"

Vanadium melirik gadis pink itu sejenak, sebelum merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi taman kusam itu. "Aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Lagi-lagi ucapan datar pria itu mengguncang jantungnya. Semburat tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dengan gerakan rikuh, ditundukkannya kepala pinknya dalam-dalam. Segera saja seringai tipis menghiasi wajah dingin Vanadium.

"Hei…"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan segera bertemu dengan sepasang onyx Vanadium yang menatapnya intens. Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya gadis pink itu terperangkap dalam pusaran pesona seorang Vanadium.

"Jangan menatapku terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh hati padaku," canda Vandium.

Sakura tidak bergeming, matanya masih terpaku pada Vanadium. Ada dorongan dalam dirinya, yang dengan pasti menguat dan mendesaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura berusaha melawan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Vanadium memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya tak lepas dari _emerald_ Sakura. Tak ada seorang pun yang melepas kontak mata itu. Hingga akhirnya wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa mili, Vanadium menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian tersenyum samar.

"Kau tidak menghindar?" Sakura menelan ludahnya mendengar pertanyaan Vanadium. "Hn?"

Tak ada respon dari Sakura, dan Vanadium menganggap sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Dengan gerakan lebih perlahan dari sebelumnya, pria itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Hingga akhirnya tak lagi ada jarak di antara keduanya.

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan, debaran jantungnya menghilang. Digantikan sensasi aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya. Sel-sel otak Sakura tak mampu lagi berpikir. Ia bertindak, bahkan tanpa otaknya sempat merespon.

Hingga saat Vanadium melepas ciumannya, sensasi aneh itu masih belum hilang. Jantungnya kembali berdetak, mengalirkan perasaan lega begitu jantungnya memompa oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya, seharusnya ia tidak jadi segugup itu. Tapi, perasaan aneh itu menjalari tiap inchi tubuhnya. Ciuman yang hangat, dalam dan manis. Satu hal yang gagal ditangkap Sakura. Bahwa ciuman itu hanya ciuman kosong.

.

"Ehm… Belakangan ini kau terlihat lebih… ceria."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap wanita muda semampai yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mencuci tumpukan piring dan cangkir kotor. Seulas senyum jahil menghiasi wajah cantik wanita berambut violet itu.

Sakura memandang Yugao jengah, sedikit banyak mengerti maksud wanita itu. "Hentikan, Yugao-_san_…"

Wanita violet itu terkekeh pelan. Buru-buru dilapnya tangannya yang basah dengan lap yang digantung tepat di sampingnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik belakangan ini?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tak kuasa menahan seringainya. Membuat Yugao memicingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Pasti ada sesuatu! Ceritakan!"

"Tidak…"

"Ceritakan, Sa-ku-ra."

Seringai Sakura semakin lebar, membuat Yugao semakin penasaran dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang Sakura.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, Yugao-san!" Gelak tawa renyah Sakura pecah begitu wanita di hadapannya itu mulai berusaha menggelitiknya di bagian perut.

"Ayo, cerita Sakura!"

"Tidak!"

"Hei hei hei. Jangan pelit-pelit pada _Nee-san_mu!"

Tawa Sakura semakin nyaring. Pikirannya dipenuhi sosok pemuda tanpa cela yang menghiasi hari-harinya selama hampir seminggu ini.

"Aku penasaran sekali, Sakura!"

Sisa jam kerja Sakura dihabiskan dengan elakan-elakan dari desakan Yugao. Sakura belum mau menceritakan tentang Vanadium pada siapa pun. Terlebih karena Vanadium melarangnya bicara tentang dirinya pada orang lain. Dan lagi, gadis pink itu tidak begitu yakin Yugao atau siapa pun – bahkan Ino – akan percaya pada ceritanya. Vanadium tidak bisa dilihat siapapun selain dirinya, ingat?

.

Sakura duduk diam di balkon café tempatnya bekerja, di sampingnya juga ikut duduk Yugao. Angin malam berhembus memainkan rambut mereka yang digerai bebas. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara para pekerja café lain yang tengah berberes café. Jarum pendek jam yang dipasang di dinding ruangan café tepat menunjukkan angka sepuluh.

"Jadi… Kau baru mengenalnya seminggu?" Yugao buka suara setelah sekian lama keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Sakura mengangguk samar di sampingnya. Angin malam yang lumayan kencang membuat gadis pink itu berkali-kali harus menyibakkan poni rambutnya yang sudah tidak teratur. Kaus kuning kedodoran yang dikenakannya juga ikut berantakan. Kaki jenjang gadis sembian belas tahun itu bergoyang-goyang.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," jawabnya pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar Yugao.

Seulas senyum penuh arti tercipta di wajah Yugao. "Cinta pandangan pertama?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Cinta?" Sakura memandang Yugao heran dari ekor matanya. Dia tidak pernah sampai berpikir bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada pria asing seperti Vanadium. Menurutnya – atau mungkin otak rasionalnya – jatuh cinta pada seorang Vanadium adalah kemustahilan. Dirinya belum pernah melakukan hal yang irasional. Dalam kamusnya, jatuh cinta pada orang asing adalah hal irasional. Karena dirinya juga tidak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama.

"Ya… Menurutku."

Sakura tersenyum mendengus. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng menolak pendapat Yugao. "Tidak, Yugao-_san_. Itu tidak mu-"

"Tidak mungkin, yeah."

Walaupun dari samping seperti itu, Sakura bisa merasakan wanita di sampingnya ini tengah memutar bola matanya jengah. Seulas senyum – nyaris seperti seringai yang biasa ditunjukkan Vanadium padanya – menghiasi wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba menyendu.

"Hei…"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya begitu Yugao memanggilnya. Mata mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Kakashi?"

Sakura menundukkan pandangan matanya, mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Membicarakan tentang Kakashi selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terlebih, mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua dan keluarganya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," gumam Sakura lirih.

"Lalu bagaimana?" lanjut Yugao menuntut.

Sakura menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan pemandangan malam Konoha. "Aku yang belum bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, Yugao-_san_."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanmu atas kematian _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ kalian. Tidak juga Kakashi."

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat begitu mendengar Yugao mulai mengungkit-ungkit masalah keluarganya. Ia belum sembuh benar dari lukanya yang dulu. Begitu dalam kenangan masa lalu itu menghantui dirinya. Namun ia tidak bisa menghindar. Karena ia memang pantas dihantui rasa bersalah itu. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapa pun, ia hanya menyesali dirinya. Terus dan terus menyesali semua yang telah dilakukannya dulu.

Seulas senyum pedih menghiasi wajahnya. "_Kaa-san_ku dan _tou-san_nya. Aku menghancurkan semuanya bahkan sebelum mereka memulai…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Kakashi selalu menanggapmu adiknya, Sakura."

Sakura mendengus. "Dan kau pikir, aku bisa bahagia?" Yugao mengangguk tegas sebagai jawaban. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Yugao-_san_. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya telah merenggut kebahagiaan _kaa-san_mu sendiri. Hanya karena keegoisanku! Dan semua berujung pada kematian mereka. Aku membunuh mereka, Yugao-_san_!"

"Kau tidak membunuh siapa pun, Sakura! Itu semua takdir!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras kepala. "Tidak! Karena aku yang terlalu kekanakan, hingga.. Hingga.." Suara Sakura tercekat di tenggorokannya. Wajahnya memanas dan tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur tertutup kabut tipis air mata. Dengan cepat, gadis _emerald_ itu bangkit dan kini sudah berdiri di pinggir balkon

"Semuanya sudah berlalu, Sakura! Itu tiga tahun lalu! Berhentilah menyesali masa lalumu sendiri!"

Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Tidak bisa. Ini sama sekali tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan! Aku membunuh mereka! Aku membunuh _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_! Aku telah menyakiti Kakashi! Aku membuatnya kehilangan sosok _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sekaligus! Aku berdosa padanya! Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan!"

Yugao berdiri dengan kaki gemetar di hadapan Sakura. Matanya nanar menatap Sakura yang juga terlihat gemetar menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak. Ia tak pernah melihat Sakura seemosi ini. Selama hampir tiga tahun ia mengenal Sakura. Dan selama ini Sakura selalu terlihat sangat kalem, pendiam, dan sedikit tertutup. Walaupun seringkali sikap sinis dan dinginnya terlihat, apalagi ketika ia bersama Kakashi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Sakura? Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan!"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya. "Aku tidak pantas, Yugao-_san_! Kesalahanku terlalu besar!"

Yugao menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba untuk tetap sabar. Sakura benar-benar terlalu keras kepala!

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Sakura. Itu hanya ketakutan sematamu…"

Sakura dengan cepat memosisikan tubuhnya hingga berjongkok. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang kusut dan berkerut. "Entahlah, Yugao-_san_…" desahnya lelah. Ia lelah memikirkan semuanya. Ia hanya… hanya ingin melupakannya, barang sejenak saja. Walaupun rasanya tidak mungkin. Karena rasa bersalah itu terus mengikutinya, hingga ke alam mimpinya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Yugao beranjak dari posisinya dan mengampiri Sakura. Dielusnya kepala Sakura yang terkulai lemas.

"Ssshh… Tidak ada yang marah padamu…"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sesosok pemuda berkemeja lusuh tengah berdiri di ambang pintu café itu, menatap tajam ke arah gadis _pink_ yang sedang berjongkok tak jauh darinya. Telinganya menangkap tiap patah kata yang diucapkan kedua wanita muda itu, menyerap informasi-informasi baru mengenai Sakura dan masa lalunya.

.

"Hei, kau bermain piano?"

Sakura yang tengah serius membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya segera mendongak. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata pekat Vanadium yang memandangnya datar. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, diiringi dengan anggukan kecil darinya.

Vanadium membulatkan bibirnya menanggapi jawaban Sakura. "Kau masih punya partitur lagunya?"

"Lagu apa?" Kening Sakura berkerut ringan.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari grand piano hitam mengilat di hadapannya itu, Vanadium menjawab singkat. Masih memertahankan wajah _stoic_ dan nada datarnya yang biasa. "Lagu yang kau mainkan." Tangannya bergerak membuka tutup tuts piano tersebut. Kemudian dengan gerakan perlahan, ujung jari panjangnya disapukan dari nada do hingga do satu _cress_.

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum beranjak menuju lemari kaca yang ada di sisi lain ruang keluarga rumahnya. Tangannya bergerak cepat membuka salah satu laci besar lemari itu dan mengambil sebuah map plastik bening yang nampak tebal berisi berpuluh-puluh partitur lagu klasik.

"Sebanyak itu?" Alis Vanadium terangkat sebelah.

Sakura mengangguk, kali ini dengan seulas senyum manisnya. "Ya. Kau juga bermain piano?"

Bahu kokoh Vanadium terangkat sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali bersikap tak acuh. "Hanya sebentar saat aku masih kecil."

Dengan senyum ditahan, Sakura mendekati Vanadium dan duduk di kursi hitam di depan pianonya. "Bisa mainkan Fur Elise?"

Dengan gerakan angkuhnya yang khas, Vanadium menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "Kau bercanda? Itu lagu pertama yang selalu diajarkan anak yang bermain piano!"

Senyum Sakura melebar hingga nyaris menjadi sebuah seringai. "Mau coba berduet denganku?"

Dengan sigap, Vanadium ikut duduk di samping Sakura, membuat gadis cantik itu menggeser duduknya. Dengan gaya angkuhnya, Vanadium menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai siku, kemudian tangannya bergerak mengacak rambutnya yang jatuh ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau menantangku, Nona?" Sebuah seringai menawan tercipta di bibir tipis Vanadium.

Jemari lentik Sakura bersiap di atas tuts hitam dan putih di depannya, mengambil nada dasar. Sedangkan Vanadium bersiap dengan nada satu oktaf di atas Sakura. Serempak, keduanya memainkan lagu yang sama dari ukuran nada yang berbeda. Sakura tergelak riang begitu mendengar keharmonisasian yang tercipta secara otomatis di antara mereka berdua, sedangkan Vanadium hanya mengerling menggoda.

Entah sudah berapa lagu yang mereka mainkan, mereka berdua tampaknya tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar mereka yang sudah nyaris mencapai tengah malam. Keduanya terhanyut dalam melodi-melodi yang mereka mainkan. Sakura selalu memulai nada baru begitu nada terakhir dimainkan Vanadium, sedangkan sang partner hanya mengangguk setuju dan ikut memainkan note balok yang sama. Keduanya tertawa riang, benar-benar bahagia dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

Kali ini jemari Sakura membimbing mereka berdua memainkan lagu favorit Sakura. Lagu ciptaan seorang Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata. Tempo cepat dan susunan note balok yang rapat tidak membuat keduanya kerepotan. Justru keduanya sangat terlarut dengan lagu itu. Tempo lagu melambat begitu lagu mencapai akhir. Satu dentingan terakhir dari Sakura menjadi penutup permainan duet mereka.

Masih dengan seulas senyum indah dan napas yang naik turun akibat kelelahan, Sakura menutupkan kembali tutup hitam tuts pianonya. Kepalanya bergerak untuk memandang sosok pria yang baru saja berduet dengan hebatnya dengan dirinya.

"Van…"

Betapa herannya Sakura begitu tidak menemukan sosok Vanadium di sampingnya. Otaknya lambat merespon. Dengan napas tercekat akibat keterkejutan, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding besar yang menggantung di atas perapian rumahnya yang tepat menunjukkan angka dua belas tengah malam.

.

Sedetik pun Sakura tidak bisa memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar beristirahat. Perasaan cemas dan kalut terus menghantui dirinya sejak menghilangnya Vanadium semalam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sosok itu di rumahnya. Otaknya menolak semua hal yang berusaha dijejalkannya sendiri, bahwa mungkin saja Vanadium hanya sedang iseng dan nanti akan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya – seperti biasa.

Yang bisa ia rasakan sekarang, hanyalah keputusasaan tentang kehadiran Vanadium dalam hidupnya. Padahal gadis _emerald_ itu tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia tidak boleh berharap lebih dari ini. Bahwa sosok itu tidak pernah nyata. Dan kini, sosok itu menghilang. Entah kemana.

.

Langkah gadis pink itu gontai sepanjang trotoar menuju galeri yang beberapa hari ini tidak dikunjunginya. Dengan wajah kusut dan pucat – akibat tidak tidur semalam – Sakura berjalan sedikit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Begitu keadaan di luar sudah cukup terang, gadis itu langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke galeri Sawatari. Entah dari mana ide itu muncul, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja ia punya keinginan untuk menengok ke sana. Tepatnya mengintip sejenak foto-foto jepretan Vanadium.

Sepagi ini, galeri itu masih sepi. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sakura mendorong pintu kaca galeri tersebut, membuat lonceng yang dipasang di atas pintu bening itu berbunyi. _Boot_ hitamnya mengetuk-etuk lantai kayu yang tampak mengilat itu. Masih diingatnya di mana foto Vanadium dipajang. Ujung koridor paling tepi.

Nihil. Tak ada satu pun foto yang diingatnya adalah karya Vanadium. Deretan yang diingatnya itu hanya berisi foto-foto yang tidak menarik perhatiannya. Sakura tidak salah ingat atau salah tempat. Di situlah, di dinding ber_wallpaper_ merah marun itulah salah satu karya Vanadium dipajang. Tapi kemana? Foto yang sekarang mendiami tempat karya Vanadium tidak tampak baru dipasang. Foto itu sedikit berdebu – yang pastinya dikarenakan lamanya foto itu dipajang.

Bola mata Sakura bergerak liar ke segala penjuru yang bisa diraihnya. Nihil, lagi-lagi. Tak satu pun karya Vandium terlihat dalam jangkauannya. Kemana? Langkah Sakura terburu mengikuti alur koridor dengan napas tersenggal. Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?

.

Dan kali ini, Sakura tidak mampu untuk tetap kaget, terheran-heran dan kecewa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dalam diam sembari berdiri gamang di depan sebuah rumah kosong bergaya minimalis. Itu rumah yang sama seperti yang Vanadium tunjukkan padanya. Dulu.

Begitu Sakura keluar dari galeri Sawatari, gadis itu langsung menghentikan taksi pertama yang dilihatnya dan langsung meminta sopirnya untuk mengantarnya ke kawasan tepian Konoha, dimana ia ingat dengan jelas rumah kecil Vanadium.

Tapi kenapa lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit yang harus didapati Sakura? Langkah gadis itu gemetar saat membimbing dirinya sendiri untuk mendekati salah satu jendela besar rumah itu. Mata emeraldnya menatap sayu ke dalam ruangan yang kosong melompong, hanya terlihat kardus-kardus kosong berserakan. Tangan Sakura menyentuh kaca jendela itu. Berdebu.

Tak tahan, tangis pun pecah dari bibir gadis tegar itu.

.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" bisik seorang pria kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri nyaris sejajar di sampingnya.

Wanita bersanggul itu hanya diam, menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Begitu aku sampai di sini, Sakura sudah begini…" gumamnya lirih diiringi dengan tatapan sendu pria heterokromia di sampingnya itu.

Kakashi – pria heterokromia itu – menghela napas sejenak. Tatapannya sedih terarah pada sosok Sakura yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kamarnya, mendekap erat album usangnya di dadanya. Selama nyaris sejam, gadis _pink_ itu tidak mengeluarkan suara atau membuat gerakan sedikitpun. Hanya matanya yang sesekali berkedip dan bahunya yang terlihat naik turun lah yang menandakan masih ada kehidupan di dalam tubuh kaku itu.

"Apa Sakura menceritakan sesuatu padamu?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecut, kemudian menggeleng. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan…"

Wanita di sampingnya, Yugao, menghela napas. "Benar juga ya…"

"Kalau kau?"

Yugao kembali menatap Sakura. Setitik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. "Dia tidak bilang secara langsung. Tapi, sepertinya dia sedang dekat dengan seorang pria."

Kening Kakashi berkerut. "Pria? Kekasih?"

"Kurasa belum sampai tahap itu," jawab Yugao sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"_Sou ka_…"

.

Satu, dua, tiga hari berlalu tanpa perubahan dalam diri Sakura. Gadis itu masih terus-terusan diam, pergi meringkuk di sudut kamarnya, atau melamun memandang pianonya yang ada di ruang tengah rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Kakashi. Kakashi yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam mengamati Sakura, sesekali mengajak gadis itu bicara walaupun hanya ditanggapi dengan jawaban yang lebih cocok disebut gumaman.

Kakashi menghela napas berat. Matanya memandang sayu Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di kusen jendela lebar rumahnya, memandang kejauhan. Suhu udara semakin mendingin, mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin. Gadis itu tidak juga bergeming saat merasakan angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulitnya yang hanya ditutupi kaus tipis dan celana pendek. Penampilan sangat kusut, berantakan, dan sangat tidak Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Gadis itu hanya menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping – tanpa benar-benar fokus menatap. Menandakan ia tengah menyimak Kakashi yang memanggilnya. Kedua bibirnya mengatup rapat. Wajah yang biasanya menampakkan ketidaksukaan begitu ia bersama Kakashi, sekarang lenyap. Hanya ada ekspresi kosong dan datar, begitu pula sorot di mata _emerald_nya yang tidak lebih dari kehampaan.

Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai penyebab perubahan sikap Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. Berusaha untuk selalu ada di samping gadis itu kapan pun, walaupun ia juga tengah sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Yugao. Kakashi jadi sering bertanya-tanya lagi, apakah baik kalau ia menikah di saat kondisi Sakura seperti ini? Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada adiknya itu.

"_Aniki_…"

Kakashi terkesiap mendengar panggilan lemah Sakura. Antara kaget mendengar Sakura memanggilnya, juga rasa senang begitu Sakura memanggilnya '_aniki_'.

"Ya?"

"Maaf…" gumamnya lirih.

Kakashi melangkah lebar dan mencapai Sakura yang kini menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tak dapat diartikan. Sedih, kekecewaan, sakit, dan… rindu…?

"Maaf aku sudah jadi adik yang jahat…" Kalau saja Kakashi tidak berdiri di samping Sakura, pria itu tak akan mendengar gumaman lirih Sakura.

"Kau adik yang sangat baik…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa daya. "Aku jahat… Padahal aku yang menyebabkan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ meninggal. Tapi aku malah bersikap seolah-olah menyalahkan _Aniki_…"

"Ssssh… Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa… Itu murni kecelakaan. Kau tidak membunuh siapa pun, Sakura…" Lengan Kakashi merengkuh bahu Sakura yang kini mulai bergetar. "_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sangat bahagia mempunyai putri sepertimu. Mereka sangat bangga padamu."

Dari balik dekapan hangat Kakashi, Sakura terisak pelan. "Kita pasti sudah jadi keluarga yang bahagia, kalau saja… kalau saja…"

"Ssssh… Sudah…" Kakashi mengelus punggung Sakura menenangkan. "Kau tidak perlu menyesal. Kita sudah jadi keluarga yang bahagia. Ada kau, aku, Yugao. _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah bahagia di sana…"

"Apa… Apa aku dimaafkan oleh mereka?"

Kakashi tersenyum hangat. "Kau tidak salah, jadi tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau sudah jadi anak yang baik. Mereka pasti bahagia, Sakura…"

Sakura beringsut mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang kosong sekarang terlihat sembab, walaupun Kakashi belum menemukan perubahan berarti dalam sorot mata sayu itu.

"Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama." Kakashi tersenyum lebih lebar. "Nah, bersenang-senanglah dengan Yugao. Kau sudah lama mengurung diri sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kau harus nikmati masa mudamu."

Sakura mengangguk, walaupun tidak seantusias dugaan Kakashi. "Sudah tiga tahun ya…"

"Ya. Dan mereka akan lebih bahagia melihatmu tumbuh jadi gadis yang bahagia."

"Terima kasih, _Aniki_…"

.

"Sakura! Ada apa? Kau tidak masuk hampir seminggu!"

Sakura tersenyum samar menanggapi karibnya yang kelabakan menyambutnya pagi itu begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya. "Aku hanya tidak enak badan, _Piggy_."

Ino merucutkan bibirnya yang ditutupi _lip balm_ _pink_ tipis. "Kau harusnya mengabariku!"

"Maaf, tidak sempat."

"Ah ya sudahlah!" Ino segera menarik Sakura untuk duduk di bangkunya yang biasa. "Hei, kau tahu, selama kau tidak masuk para dosen jadi agak malas mengajar lho!" Ino tergelak menyambut kerutan di dahi Sakura.

"Kau terlihat senang…"

"Ya!" Rambutnya yang kuncir kuda bergoyang begitu kepalanya mengangguk antusias. "Dan begitu juga yang lain!"

Sakura mendengus. "Sepertinya keabsenanku di sini disambut gegap gempita, ya…"

Ino nyaris tersedak saat berusaha menahan gelak tawanya. "Jangan begitu! Haha…"

"Hah, sudahlah. Dosennya sudah datang."

"Lihat, beliau jadi sumringah, kan!"

Sakura mendengus, buru-buru mengeluarkan diktat dan buku catatannya. Diliriknya sekilas dosen setengah baya yang wajahnya, yah… dihiasi senyum lebar. Sakura diam-diam menggerutu dalam hati sebelum benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada penjelasan dosennya.

.

"Ada apa sih, ramai sekali?" Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke papan pengumuman fakultasnya yang dipadati para mahasiswa begitu Sakura keluar dari kelas terakhirnya siang itu.

Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya juga tampak mengerutkan kening. "Entah."

"Hei, Ino!"

"Oh, hai!" sapa Ino balik pada seorang gadis pirang berkuncir empat yang tengah berlari dengan napas terengah ke arah Ino dan Sakura. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino begitu salah satu teman gosipnya itu, Temari, sampai di depannya.

"Itu?" Telunjuk Temari yang lentik menunjuk ke arah papan pengumuman yang ramai. "Kau tidak tahu?" Matanya membulat dengan keterkejutan.

Ino dan Sakura menggeleng kompak. "Ada apa memang?"

Temari merogoh saku mantel merah yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang dilipat empat bagian. "Ini." Temari mengangsurkan kertas yang tadi dikeluarkannya dan memberikannya pada Ino. Sepertinya itu selebaran yang sama seperti yang dipasang di papan pengumuman.

Ino dan Sakura dengan cermat membaca baris kalimat singkat yang dicetak dengan huruf wah itu. Surat pengunduran diri Sasuke Uchiha dari Universitas Konoha!

"Eh? _Nani_?" Mata Ino membulat. Mulutnya menganga lebar membaca kalimat tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memandang kertas itu bingung. '_Siapa ya, Sasuke itu?_' batinnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa Sasuke?" Tak tahan juga, akhirnya Sakura menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Tentu saja membuat Temari terbelalak tak percaya. Rupanya masih ada spesies kurang gaul yang tidak kenal sepak terjang Sasuke Uchiha di kampus mereka!

"Sasuke itu anak Fugaku Uchiha! Kau kenal dia, kan? Keluarganya yang punya Uchiha Corp.!"

Kata-kata Temari serasa berdenging di telinganya. Ini dia spesies satu rumpun Ino, suka sekali bicara dan sekalinya bicara tidak ada jeda! Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapan beruntun Temari. Pikirannya terfokus pada foto kecil yang ikut dicetak di selebaran itu. Beruntung selebaran itu dicetak berwarna, sehingga Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria yang ada di foto itu. Seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah tersenyum lebar sambil merangkulkan lengannya di pundak pemuda raven yang kurang nyaman difoto. Pemuda itu...

"Van...?"

.

Yugao yang tengah mengelap salah satu jendela rumah Sakura tersentak kaget begitu mendengar pintu masuk rumah mungil itu dibuka lebar dengan kasar.

"Sakura?"

Dengan napas tersenggal, Sakura berkata – lebih tepatnya memohon. "_Aneue_, bisa antar aku ke rumah sakit Konoha?"

Yugao yang masih kaget dengan kedatangan Sakura semakin dibuat kaget dengan sebutan baru Sakura untuknya. Sebersit rasa haru melingkupi perasaannya. "Te-tentu!" jawabnya sedikit terbata. Buru-buru diletakkannya lap dan penyemprot yang sedari tadi dipegangnya di atas meja.

Yugao dan Sakura segera menyerbu pintu masuk rumah, menuju halaman depan rumah di mana Yugao memarkirkan Volvo peraknya – milik Kakashi tepatnya.

"Ada perlu apa di sana?"

"Aku... Aku harus memastikan sesuatu," jawab Sakura ragu sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Yugao yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tidak lagi berkomentar. Dengan cekatan, tangannya memutar kunci mobil dan menghidupkannya. "Apa kita terburu-buru?"

Sakura mengangguk agak ragu. Tanpa banyak tanya, Yugao memindahkan gigi dan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Dengan sedikit hentakan, Volvo yang dikemudikannya bergerak meninggalkan kediaman Hatake.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya diam di kursinya. Tangannya yang berkeringat dingin mengepal di pangkuannya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, memompa darahnya ke seluruh tubuh hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu berkeringat dingin. Yugao yang tengah serius menyetir, hanya melirik calon adik iparnya itu cemas. Ia berpikir serius, namun tak bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura. Namun tetap saja, tak ada sedikit pun pertanyaan terlontar dari bibirnya yang mengatup rapat.

Sedangkan Sakura juga tidak tampak akan menjawab – jika memang Yugao memutuskan bertanya. Gadis itu sibuk menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti... Sas...? Sesekali mata _emerald_nya memandang jalanan yang untungnya lumayan sepi. Lebih sering gadis itu memandang genggaman tangannya yang terkepal rapat.

"Sakura...?"

"Ya?"

"Uhm... Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura kembali diam dan memandangi tangannya yang memucat. Lagi-lagi ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kekalutan semakin melingkupi dirinya begitu ia teringat janji yang dibuatnya bersama Vanadium, ah bukan, Sasuke Uchiha – mungkin?

_Itu adalah satu dari sekian sore yang dihabiskan Sakura bersama Vanadium. Layaknya sore-sore yang lain, dua insan itu hanya duduk termenung di kursi kayu favorit mereka sambil memandangi matahari tenggelam. Bukit itu sudah jadi tempat favorit Sakura. Karena yah, ia bersama Vanadium._

_"Kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

_Sakura yang tengah asyik memandang pendar keemasan cahaya jingga matahari, menoleh. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya yang juga ikut keemasan. "Tentu."_

_Vanadium tersenyum tipis sebelum mengembalikan tatapannya ke arah matahari lagi. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku."_

_Sakura terkekeh geli. "Memangnya kau mau kemana sih, hantu?" candanya setengah berbasa-basi. Namun sayang, _Vanadium_ sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Wajahnya masih sama seriusnya, kali ini Sakura bisa melihat tatapannya mengeras. Membuat mau tidak mau Sakura akhirnya mengiyakan. "Iya iya, baik. Aku berjanji."_

Suara klakson yang teramat nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Di sampingnya, Yugao merutuk sebal begitu pengendara di sampingnya menyerobot seenaknya. Untung Yugao bisa mengendalikan mobilnya dengan baik, sehingga mereka tidak perlu sampai di rumah sakit Konoha untuk mendaftar menjadi pasiennya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, _Nee_. Tak apa."

Yugao mengangguk samar. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Sakura mengangguk diiringi senyum tipisnya.

"Tentu."

Keduanya saling diam hingga menit-menit mereka sampai di rumah sakit Konoha yang megah. Dengan langkah terburu, mereka berdua memasuki rumah sakit itu. Tanpa sadar, Sakura meremas mantel yang dipakainya, menandakan kecemasan dan kegugupan luar biasa. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seiring langkah mereka menuju meja resepsionis yang ada di koridor masuk rumah sakit.

"Uhm, permisi…"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" sapa seorang wanita berpakaian seragam rumah sakit dengan senyum terlatihnya. Matanya yang hitam memancarkan keramahtamahan menyambut Sakura dan Yugao.

Sakura menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya dengan gugup. "Uhm… Apa… ada pasien di sini yang bernama Uchiha?"

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, Nona."

Dengan cepat petugas resepsionis tersebut mengetikkan nama Uchiha di komputer yang menyimpan _database_ rumah sakit. Tak lama resepsionis itu kembali mendongak menatap Sakura.

"Madara Uchiha, maksud, Nona?" tanya resepsionis tersebut sambil membaca salah satu nama yang muncul di layar datar monitor kerjanya.

Sakura menggeleng gamang. Mata _emerald_nya yang semula dipenuhi harapan, berubah kosong. Hanya ada sinar kekecewaan di sana.

"Sakura…?" Yugao yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Sakura mengusap-usap punggung Sakura perlahan. "Kau sudah temukan yang kau cari?"

Sakura menggeleng. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, isakan kecil keluar dari bibir _pink_ gadis itu. Yugao yang berusaha menenangkan Sakura jadi kelabakan begitu Sakura kembali menangis.

"Sakura!" seru Yugao berusaha menahan Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berlari keluar dari rumah sakit.

Yugao yang semula ingin berlari menyusul Sakura, kembali mengurungkan niatnya begitu sang resepsionis mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uhm, maaf, Nona. Ada satu nama Uchiha lagi. Sasuke Uchiha."

.

Sakura berdiri bersandar pada dinding pembatas halaman yang dipenuhi rangkaian bunga berwarna putih. Matanya menjelajahi suasana ramai acara resepsi pernikahan _aniki_nya. Dihelanya napas bosan. Sudah sejak sejam lalu Sakura hanya berdiam diri sendiri, sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan para tamu yang juga sebagian dikenalnya. Ino juga entah menghilang kemana setelah mereka berbincang kira-kira sepuluh menit di awal acara. Mungkin gadis blonde itu tengah cuci mata, begitu pikirnya saat tidak juga menemukan Ino.

Tepat di tengah halaman rumah keluarga Hatake – yang sudah lama tidak mereka tinggali, resepsi pernikahan dilangsungkan. Suasana yang hijau dan sejuk – sesuai dengan tema mereka, pesta kebun – semakin membuat semarak suasana. Yugao benar-benar mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan sempurna. Semuanya tertata rapi dan sesuai rencana. Tampak pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu tengah berdansa di tengah-tengah. Para undangan bertepuk tangan riuh begitu mereka mengakhiri dansa mereka.

Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura yang di_make-up_ minimalis dengan nuansa _pink_, warna favoritnya. Gaun putih berbahan sutra lembut bertali _spagetti_ membalut tubuh ramping nan tinggi Sakura, mengekspos kaki jenjangnya yang mulus. Tidak sedikit pria yang meliriknya sepanjang pesta, ditambah dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi sendiri.

Sakura melangkah perlahan – berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan _stiletto_ sepuluh senti yang luar biasa mengerikan – menuju panggung yang ada di depan. Langkahnya mantap membimbing dirinya menuju _grand piano_ hitam yang dibawa Kakashi dari rumah mereka. Jemari panjangnya mengusap punggung piano kesayangannya yang masih ditutup. Dengan mudah, gadis _pink_ itu membuka bagian atas tutup pianonya, membuka lebar celah suara dentingan. Terlihat barisan rapi senar-senar yang terhubung di setiap tuts. Kehadiran Sakura di depan panggung membuat para undangan, terlebih Kakashi dan Yugao untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka untuk sejenak memandangi Sakura.

"Sakura bisa bermain piano?" bisik Yugao pada Kakashi yang hari ini tampak gagah dengan balutan _tuxedo_ putih bersih dengan dasi yang sama putihnya.

Kakashi mengangguk. Matanya menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan bahagia sekaligus haru. "Dia pianis hebat," jawabnya memuji. Tak ayal matanya yang beda warna bersinar penuh kebanggaan.

Sakura memosisikan diri duduk di depan pianonya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk membuka penutup piano. Jemari jenjangnya bersiap di atas jejeran tuts hitam dan putih itu. Sakura menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba dilanda kegugupan. Ini kali pertama dalam tiga tahun Sakura bermain piano di depan orang banyak. Sebelum kematian kedua orang tuanya, Sakura memang sempat bermain piano dan bahkan sering menjuarai kompetisi piano ketika ia masih kecil.

Dengan satu hentakan jari-jarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan nada-nada indah. Seulas senyum sendu terukir di wajah Sakura, seiring dengan matanya yang tiba-tiba digenangi air mata. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah, menari di antara deretan nada-nada yang dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Indah sekali…" gumam Yugao sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi balik melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yugao. "Ini lagu ciptaan Sakura yang tidak pernah selesai dimainkannya." Tatapan Kakashi berubah sendu mengingat Sakura – gadis enam belas tahun yang dulu pernah ada di hatinya – tengah memainkan nada-nada di piano hitamnya, sembari mencoret-coret lembaran partitur. "Ini lagu yang ingin dipersembahkannya pada _Kaa-san_." Suara Kakashi bergetar. "Sayang, lagu ini tidak pernah selesai. Sakura tidak bisa menemukan kekurangan dari lagunya yang membuat lagu ini terasa begitu hampa dan timpang."

Yugao menatap Kakashi hangat, berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada pria yang sudah sah menjadi suaminya itu. Ia tahu benar, kenangan masa lalu keluarganya sama menyakitkannya dengan Sakura yang belum lepas dari rasa bersalah atas kematian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Sakura tidak bisa memainkannya untuk _Kaa-san_. Tidak pernah bisa, sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan berhenti bermain piano dan menjadi Sakura yang dingin," lanjut Kakashi. Matanya masih menatap sendu Sakura yang kini sedang terhanyut dalam memori pahit masa lalu mereka.

"Sampai di sini nada timpang yang belum bisa Sakura benahi. Di bagian ini Sakura tidak bisa menghubungkan bagian lagu sebelumnya dengan bagian baru yang akan dimainkannya."

Sakura semakin berdebar di tempatnya. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah, mengulang nada yang sama untuk kedua kalinya – tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui cacat lagunya karena Sakura memainkannya dengan sangat baik. Kalau ia tidak berhasil mengambil nada yang pas, selamanya lagu ini tak akan selesai. Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri saat jemarinya akan menekan satu tuts yang serasa hilang dan timpang.

Satu hentakan nada-nada harmonis menghentikan kecemasannya begitu Sakura mendengar lagunya kembali mengalun. Sempurna. Semuanya terangkai dengan nada yang pas. Ini yang selama ini Sakura cari. Di nada yang baru saja jadi jembatan lagunya.

Sakura memandang takjub sosok pemuda raven yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya. Lengan kemejanya yang digulung hingga siku. Sakura masih membeku di posisinya, kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar memulai lagi lagunya.

"Van…" guman Sakura.

Pemuda yang tampak sempurna dengan kemeja biru yang sedikit acak-acakan itu mengerling dengan seulas senyum simpul. "Sasuke."

Sakura menelan ludahnya seraya menahan napas. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Belum sempat Sakura buka mulut, pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu mengerling sekali lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mainkan lagumu, aku bisa jamin ini akan jadi lagu paling buruk yang pernah ada. Aku tidak hafal semua bagiannya."

Setengah terkesiap, Sakura mengembalikan fokusnya pada tuts di depannya. Ia berhitung dalam hati, menunggu saat yang pas untuk memulai lagi nada-nada kelanjutan lagunya.

Dari tempatnya, Kakashi tersenyum bahagia. Pelukannya mengetat. "Lagu yang indah, kan?"

Yugao menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh di pipinya. "Iya, indah sekali."

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Begitu lagu itu selesai dimainkannya, sontak tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari para undangan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura bermain. Sakura tertawa sedih. Ia menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Aku seperti orang gila. Mana mungkin kau ada…"

Vanadium, atau lebih tepatnya Sasuke, yang duduk di samping Sakura mengerutkan kening. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Tidak juga kok."

"Eh?"

"Oi! Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Ayo! Itachi-_nii_ menunggu kita untuk memberi salam pada Kakashi!"

Sakura yang sedikit kaget, semakin kaget begitu mendengar teriakan seorang pemuda blonde. Pemuda itu berteriak padanya, pada Sasuke tepatnya. Itu pemuda yang sama seperti yang Sakura lihat di selebaran waktu itu, yang memeluk Sasuke dengan riangnya.

Dengan mata yang jelas menggambarkan kebingungan, keterkejutan dan keraguan itu, Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke yang kini sepertinya sudah nyaris jebol tawanya.

"Kau!" Bibir Sakura terlihat bergetar. Mata emeraldnya dengan segera digenangi air mata.

Sasuke tertawa mendengus. "Ya. Kau pikir aku masih hantu, eh?"

Sakura langsung memukul bahu Sasuke sekuat yang ia bisa. Air matanya sudah tumpah, tak lagi terbendung. "Tapi kau… kau tiba-tiba menghilang, _Baka_!"

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya sambil memegangi Sakura yang dengan ganas memukulnya. "Aku sudah kembali, nona. Kau pasti merindukanku, ya?"

Seketika itu juga gerakan Sakura terhenti. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya yang pecah. "Kau… Kau tidak tahu…"

Tawa Sasuke langsung terhenti. Ganti ia yang kelabakan begitu Sakura menangis. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Aku… aku…"

Dengan lembut, Sasuke merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus pucak kepala Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, nyaris tertawa. "Tentu, tentu, Sakura Haruno. Akan kutebus secepatnya. Lain kali aku ingin memotret senyummu lagi."

"_Yare_… Sepertinya dua orang itu tidak akan segera turun…" Pemuda blonde itu menggaruk rambut _spike_nya yang tidak gatal dan segera berlalu sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Dasar Teme…"

.

Epilog

"Hei hei, bisa tersenyum tidak sih?" Sasuke yang tadi sudah bersiap membidik dengan kameranya kembali tegak menatap objek kameranya yang tengah cemberut.

"Kau sudah terlambat satu jam dan kau suruh aku tersenyum? Tidak salah, heh?" Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku taman itu balas membentak.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Benar juga sih. Sasuke memang terlambat sejam dari waktu janjian mereka. Hei, ini kan bisa disebut kencan pertama mereka! Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu terlambat. Tak salah juga Sakura sekarang marah-marah.

Setelah menekan satu tombol tertentu di kameranya, Sasuke beranjak mendekati Sakura.

"Hei, maaf. Jangan marah, oke?"

Sakura membuang muka, tak memedulikan Sasuke yang sudah memelas. "Pergi kau!"

Seringai Sasuke mengembang. Lengannya tiba-tiba saja sudah melingkari pinggang Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Hei! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Cheers!"

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit mendongak menatap Sasuke yang memeluknya dari samping.

Dan CUUUP. Kecupan ringan di bibir Sakura seketika membuat wajahnya yang tertekuk itu berubah merah bersamaan dengan suara bidikan kamera.

"Ekh? Beraninya kau!"

Suara gelak tawa Sasuke pun pecah begitu Sakura histeris sambil berlari mengejarnya. Kenapa kencan pertama mereka berubah menjadi aksi _Bollywood_? [ ]


End file.
